Time to come back
by jamesandmolly
Summary: Harry la ama y Ginny lo ama pero no pueden seguir juntos...Harry se va de londres y conoce a alguien nuevo, Ginny tb conoce a otro q le devuelve la vida. aunq hay un problema, la bebe...¿lograran ver a quien es realmente al q aman y estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A ¡Hola a todos! Bueno **

**¡No pude evitarlo! **

**Me dije a mi misma que no haría nuevos fics hasta terminar los que tenía empezados pero nooo… entonces acá les traigo mi más nueva creación, espero que les agrade. **

**Como ya saben lo importante es de JKR **_(yey!! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!!!), _**lo demás es un desahogo de la vida…**

**Have the benefit of…

* * *

**

**1. Conflictos**

- ¿Vas a salir Ginny?

- Si, quede con Harry de ir a comer a fuera.

- Bien, espero que esta vez regreses a casa antes del amanecer. Mañana tengo una presentación muy importante y si regresas como todas las otras veces de madrugada o al día siguiente, no podré dormir en paz.

- Descuida mamá, no lo haré – añadió Ginny mientras continuaba peinando su cabellera, al mismo tiempo que Hermione ponía en blanco los ojos.

- ¡Yo solo decía! Además no creo que sea buena idea que pases tantas noches con Harry, no es que sea una puritana, pero algo podría pasar y tú sabes bien que…

- Tranquila 'Mione – le contestó viéndola a través del espejo de su cómoda - Harry y yo no somos niños y sabemos lo que hacemos. Además yo no te replico nada sobre lo que haces con mi hermano. Por lo menos Harry y yo tenemos la decencia de no hacerlo en la casa con demás personas dentro.

- ¿Que oíste? – preguntó mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos.

- Oh descuida, nada que no haya oído antes… - Hermione enrojeció hasta el pelo, mientras Ginny reía a sus anchas viendo a su amiga bajar la mirada y ponerse de pie.

- Bueno, con tu hermano es distinto.

- ¿Asi¿Cómo?

- Es que… nosotros… y tu… y… ¡Hay¡A ti que te importa! – gruño mientras salía de la habitación completamente sonrojada, Ginny estaba a punto de llorar de la risa, nunca se cansaría de molestar a Hermione y a su hermano, aunque inventara las cosas que les decía, el punto era fastidiarlos, no por nada era hermana de los gemelos Weasley.

Ginebra Molly Weasley, la joven que había estado, desde que tenía memoria, enamorada de Harry Potter, el _niño-que-vivió,_ tenía ahora una vida más que envidiable. Estaba a cargo de su propia compañía de diseño y modas, era una prestigiosa diseñadora en ambos mundos - muggle y mágico - digamos que el mundo mágico era un lugar más moderno ahora.

Compartía un precioso departamento en el centro de Londres con Hermione quien era una de las mejores editoras tanto de Muggles como de personajes mágicos que había. Ginny llevaba ya un tiempo saliendo con Harry, tras largos obstáculos que lograron superar por fin estaban juntos.

El tiempo sin duda había favorecido a la pequeña Weasley embelleciéndola aun más si es que eso era posible. Sus curvas estaban mejor pronunciadas y más definidas. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo rojo fuego con la misma intensidad de siempre, lacio, hasta debajo de los hombros, aunque ahora con unos reflejos de color rubio dispersos por toda su cabellera, _cortesía de su analista de imagen_. Su piel continuaba siendo igual de blanca que antes, pero ahora sin ninguna peca en ella, haciéndola ver siempre impecable y limpia, dándole ese aire de sofisticación que muchas anhelarían poseer. Sus labios seguían tan perfectos como siempre, de un pulcro color carmesí. Su estilo de vestir era codiciado por muchas mujeres, a parte de diseñar ella misma gran parte de su ropa, tenía al alcance de sus manos todo el vestuario de moda que pudiera imaginarse. Y a sus 25 años no había nada mas que pudiera pedir, _excepto estar con Harry siempre._

El timbre del departamento sonó cerca de las siete de la noche, Hermione le abrió la puerta a Harry por el intercomunicador dejándolo pasar al edificio. Su departamento era el 12B del piso15, el último del edificio haciendo que tuviera una vista más que fabulosa de la ciudad. A Hermione, en lo personal, le fascinaba leer en el balcón observando las estrellas y las luces de Londres, a Ginny por otra parte, le gustaba ir allí por inspiración. Dos minutos luego que Harry llegará al departamento, Ginny salía de su habitación para saludarlo.

- Hola amor.

- ¿Cómo estas cielo? - le respondió tras un rápido beso en los labios.

- Te vez hermosa como siempre - le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y le hacia dar una vuelta como una muñeca de ballet de porcelana.

Y bueno, para serles franca el vestuario de esa noche de Ginny no era nada del otro mundo, a pesar de ser una _gran diseñadora_ y todo lo demás, la mayor parte del tiempo le gustaba vestir con algo sencillo; aun asi en ella todo se veía bien. Esa noche tenía una falda en diagonal arriba de las rodillas de color negro; una blusa blanca de botones al frente con un suéter negro con el cuello a los hombros _(al estilo Andrea en "The devile wears Prada") _muy justo, demasiado como para hacer pensar claramente a mas que algún hombre, pegado a su cuerpo, sin esconder ni una de sus curvas, mientras una boina negra de medio lado le daba el toque final al atuendo.

- Tú tampoco estas nada mal, aunque pareces un niño que no se puede vestir solo – le dijo mientras componía el cuello de la sacola negra que llevaba Harry sobre una camisa del mismo color.

- Tú puedes ayudarme a vestirme o desvestirme cuando quieras… - le susurro al oído con voz sedosa y fuerte mientras tomaba a Ginny por las caderas y la acercaba más a él. Ginny no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry invadir cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras…

- Ya, dejen algo para más tarde - dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la escena.

- Hola Herm – saludó - ¿Cómo esta Ron? - preguntó inocentemente haciendo a Hermione enrojecer al recordar su pasada conversación con Ginny - ¿Qué dije? - pregunto al ver como la castaña salía rápidamente de la habitación sin decir nada. Ginny solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su bolso y salían del apartamento.

La cena fue tranquila, en un modesto restaurante de Londres, luego bailaron un rato en uno de los cafés de moda. Un par de mocciato's en la terraza el bar y estaban listos para ir a casa, aunque no precisamente a descansar...

- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? - preguntó Harry al llegar a la puerta del edificio de departamentos del moreno. Ginny le sonrió y asintió mientras tomada de la mano de su novio, entraban al inmueble - Ponte cómoda - dijo Harry mientras dejaba la sacola en uno de los sillones de la habitación y caminaba a la cocina.

- Descuida… lo haré - dijo guiñándole el ojo pícaramente haciendo a Harry vibrar por dentro.

Paso el tiempo y con él las copas, los temas de conversación parecían no terminar. Y claro, habían discutido un par de veces, últimamente solían hacerlo mucho, pero no era nada que fuera tan grave, aunque Ron solía decirle a Harry que demasiadas peleas arruinarían su relación en lugar de fortificarla. _Y no sabía en lo correcto que estaba… _Pero esa noche no iba a suceder, aun no. A medida que las agujas del reloj avanzaban, las palabras cada vez eran más escasas y las caricias junto a los besos estaban aumentando de nivel e intensidad.

- Sabes que... Hermione... se pondrá... furiosa si... vuelvo a llegar... tarde… - logro decir Ginny entre suspiros y gemidos mientras los labios de Harry paseaban por su cuello y sus manos bailaban en su tersa piel que estaba cada vez más al descubierto.

- ¡En ese caso! – Dijo separándose de ella - solo hay algo que puedas hacer – añadió mientras se incorporaba del sillón (En donde no precisamente estaban sentados)

Ginny lo vio sin entender lo que decía y tampoco sabia el por qué había cogido su camisa y se la volvía a poner ¡Con el trabajo que le había costado arrojarla al piso!

- ¿Qué…? - se atrevió a preguntar mientas Harry le tendía la mano para que se pusiera de pie, mientras con la otra libre se acomodo la blusa, sin preocuparse donde estaba su suéter negro.

- Que te quedes acá tontita… – dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. Una gran presión se había liberado del cuerpo de Ginny mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Harry.

Sabia que las constantes discusiones que tenían no eran por nada saludables para su relación. En varias ocasiones había llegado a pensar que solo el sexo los mantenía unidos, pero al ver la sonrisa de Harry mientras la besaba y el brillo de sus ojos mientras la acariciaba por las noches, hacia que se olvidara de esas ideas.

Ese brillo, era el mismo que veía en Harry, incluso cuando llegaba a hacerle compañía a las tantas de la madrugada, mientras ella vestida con sudaderas enormes y pants flojos se quedaba diseñando algún vestido, aun con los ojos hundidos y ojerosos siempre veía ese brillo en los ojos de Harry.

_Ese brillo no podía ser ocasionado por otra cosa que no fuera amor…_

- Ya sabes mi respuesta – le contestó mientras con el pie cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Harry, en donde acababa de llevarla cargada. Seria otra de las felices noches que pasarían juntos…

_¿O seria la ultima?_

* * *

- Vaya, hasta que te apareces. 

- No puedes alegarme nada, no te desperté anoche.

- No, claro que no lo hiciste, si estas llegando ahorita.

- Vamos Hermione, si quisiera seguir rindiéndole cuentas a alguien por llegar tarde o no llegar a casa, seguiría viviendo con mi madre.

- Yo lo único que te digo es que tengas cuidado… – dijo mientras dejaba una taza de café que había estado sobre el lavadero – Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a la presentación de una novela – Tomó el saco negro con líneas rosas a juego con el pantalón de traje que llevaba, instantes después desaparecía de la sala dejando a su amiga sola.

Ginny se sirvió una taza de café, bien cargado y sin azúcar, debia despertar a como diera lugar, solo había dormido un par de horas, alguien la había mantenido despierta toda la noche… Sonrió al recordar lo que habían hecho ayer; estaba agradecía de que Hermione ya se hubiera ido, sino se hubiera reído tanto de la cara de boba que había puesto.

Subió los tres escalones de su departamento que dividían en cierta forma la parte de "_abajo"_ con la de "_arriba",_ se dirigió directamente a la ducha dejando tras de si un rastro de ropa regada por toda su habitación.

Una vez en la ducha, dejó que el agua caliente borrara todo rastro de la pelea con Harry y guardara únicamente los momentos felices, no valía la pena seguirse mortificando por esas estupideces

_¿O tal vez valía más de lo que ella creía?_

Se cambio rápidamente, le dio un par de mordiscos a una tostada con mermelada. Ya era algo tarde y no le gustaba llegar tarde al trabajo. A pesar de ser ella la dueña, decía que no le exigía a sus empleados más de lo que ella misma no pudiera dar, y desapareció de la cocina para reaparecerse segundos más tarde en la oficina de su empresa.

* * *

- Vaya hasta que te apareces Potter. 

- Buenos días para ti tambien Malfoy.

- A juzgar por esas ojeras y la cara de idiota que traes, diría que tuviste una noche alegre – Harry no les contestó – Ja ¡Lo sabia! – Rió mientras el moreno ponía los ojos en blanco - El jefe quiere verte.

- ¿Asi?

- Dice que es urgente.

- Bueno, será mejor que me apresure – dejo su maletín sobre el escritorio que ocupaba en el departamento de aurores del ministerio de magia y salió hacia la oficina de _Burgoa Odery,_ su jefe.

Draco Malfoy era su compañero de oficina. Era raro ver a los dos juntos después de saber como se trataban en Hogwarts, pero el tiempo había pasado ya y Draco no era el mismo chiquillo rebelde y presuntuoso que todos conocían.

Había madurado mucho, en parte la pérdida de sus padres y toda su demas familia a manos del _Señor Oscuro,_ como venganza por no haber aceptado ser un mortífago, había sido el pilar desde el cual apoyaría toda su nueva vida.

Nadie solía tocar el tema de su pasado con él, no es que no lo quisieran, simplemente no se atrevían y a Draco no le molestaba que las cosas continuaran de esa manera.

Harry llevaba ya un tiempo trabajando para el ministerio. Se había graduado con los máximos honores en la academia de aurores, después de la batalla contra Lord Voldemort y la verdad, hubiera sido una deshonra si no lo hubiera hecho. Inmediatamente le llegaron varias ofertas de trabajo de distintos países de Europa y América, pero las rechazó todas.

_Prefería estar en Londres, en su hogar… _

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, no podía evitar recordar la noche anterior. Sonrió al acordarse ciertos detalles pero esa sonrisa se borro de sus labios al recordar las discusiones que habían tenido; era verdad que cada vez peleaban más, no sabia por que pero ahora le era imposible tener una salida con Ginny en la que no discutieran, todo era tan distinto a como él recordaba, si antes el decía rojo ella tambien lo hacía pero ahora si el decía rojo ella decía negro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ya por fin, llego a las puertas de la oficina de Odery, un viejo auror no más grande que Ojo Loco. Aunque tal vez si mas espeluznante. Cicatrices mostraban su valentía ante una batalla y el garfio en su mano izquierda hacia que todos dieran un paso atrás al cruzarse con él.

- ¿Me buscaba Señor?

- A si, pasa Potter, pasa, solo termino esto y hablaremos.

Harry entro al despacho sin saber de que se trataba esa urgente reunión, _tal vez una misión secreta…_ Ocupó uno de los puestos frente al escritorio del auror mientras esperaba que él terminara de firmar unos papeles para luego dirigirle toda su atención.

- De que quería hablarme Señor ¿Otra misión?

- No Potter, nada de eso, es más bien una oferta.

- ¿Una oferta?

- Si, y una muy buena… – dijo al comenzar a hablar mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho con la varita…

* * *

**_N/A: Bueno ¿Y qué les pareció? _**

**_Es tan solo el primer capitulo de un fic que la verdad me gusta mucho como va… ya llevo varios capítulos adelantados asi que les puedo dar una ligera pista sobre lo que pasara:_**

"…_ya nada trascendental nos une… no hay nada que nos importe en realidad del otro… es una perdida de tiempo…_

_- ¿Que quieres decir?_

_- Creo… creo que será mejor que…"_

**¡Ya el mundo perfecto de Ginny se tornara tormentoso! ****¿Y que será esa oferta que le están ofreciendo a Harry?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y claro ¡Que me dejen miles de rr's! para saber que les parece… **

**Sugerencias, criticas y demás son aceptadas, aunque tomatazos aun no… XDD**

**¡Sueñen, rían y viva!**

**Jamesandmolly**


	2. 2 El fin

**N/A: bueno... tengo algo de tiempo libre ahora para entregarles el segundo cap del fic! para serles honesta esperaba mas rr's...pero bueno, me conformo con ver el número de hits del fic XDD**

**Enjoy...!**

* * *

**2. El fin**

- Bien ¿Qué me dices Potter?

- Pues yo… para serle honesto Señor, tendría que pensarlo.

- ¡Pensarlo¿Potter estás loco¡No deberías ni dudar! Es lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado a tu carrera como auror. Conozco a miles que morirían por esta oportunidad que te dan ¡Yo mismo te envido! – Harry parecia pensativo mientras golpeaba uno a uno los dedos de su mano derecha contra el escritorio que tenia frente, la verdad era una oferta tentadora pero… - ¿Entonces Potter? – dijo su jefe ya cansado; tenia tres horas de estar hablando con Harry y de esas, dos, las había utilizado para persuadirlo para que aceptara esa oferta.

- No se que decirle Señor.

- ¡Di que si Merlín! Muchacho… - dijo tratando de no sobresaltarse, de nuevo… mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia una repisa de cristal con botellas de varios tonos – No pienso que haya nada más que puedas hacer por tu carrera acá, claro – dijo mientras servia en dos delicadas copas un liquido celeste que parecia brillar – Solo te falta que seas el jefe, pero no deseo retirarme por ahora – bromeo mientras le entregaba una de las copas a Harry.

Tomo entre sus manos la copa un tanto dudoso. Vio detenidamente el líquido que brillaba entre sus manos tratando de leer en él la solución de ese paradigma en el que se encontraba, la verdad esa oferta de la que le hablaban era una en un millón, pero no era asi de fácil, debia dejar atrás muchas cosas a las que estimaba e incluso otras a las que _amaba…_

- Entonces – hablo el viejo - ¿Brindamos por el nuevo _jefe de aurores de la Comunidad_?

- Que más… ¡Por el nuevo _jefe de aurores de la Comunidad_! – le dijo golpeando ligeramente su copa contra la de su jefe. Quien desde ese momento era inferior a él si en rangos de empleo hablamos.

_Jefe de aurores de la comunidad…_

Era un titulo codiciado por muchos, aunque pocos sabían exactamente de que se trataba. Al igual que en el mundo muggle, la comunidad mágica había decidido crear una sola comunidad entre ellos. Una Comunidad mágica que se creó después de la muerte del _Señor Oscuro_. Todos los países que la conforman se dieron cuenta de la importancia de permanecer unidos ante las adversidades, aunque a diferencia de la Comunidad muggle, a esta Comunidad la conformaban tambien países de América, Asia y otros más, unificando asi una sola nación mágica.

La Comunidad poseía departamentos parecidos a los de un ministerio de magia común. Había una especie de figura presidencial, la cual cambiaba cada diez años, se elegía por medio de votaciones entre los representantes de cada país y no podía quedar dos veces consecutivas al mando el mismo país, asi que de cierta forma se _rolaban_ el poder entre ellos. Los demás departamentos eran controlados por un _jefe_ quien abandonaba su cargo hasta que muriera, fuera incapaz de realizarlo, se retirara o algo más sucediera que le impidiera continuar con su faena. Tenían tambien departamentos para relaciones con los Muggles, regulaciones de juegos y competencias; controlar y regular criaturas mágicas y a sus dueños y asi muchos más como tambien embajadas para una mejor relación entre los países que la conformaban.

El departamento de aurores era el más reciente de todos, es más aun no había sido _inaugurado_; los directivos habían tenido problemas en crear un código _legislativo_ para los países que conformaban la Comunidad, ya que había unos que eran más permisivos que otros y habían algunos que poseían castigos mucho más severos que los demás. Los organizadores y jefes de los departamentos ya organizados, comenzaron la tarea de buscar a los miembros del dichoso departamento, eso era lo más fácil, cada país había enviado un número de sus mejores aurores para que participaran en la Comunidad aunque elegir quien los regiría, eso era lo difícil. Crearon una lista de candidatos para _jefes,_ con los nombres de los aurores destacados de las mejores y más reconocidas academias de aurores de cada país, tambien habían en ella los nombre de aurores experimentados que eran reconocidos por su valentía, coraje y disciplina. Muchas cualidades eran buscadas en el que seria el próximo o mejor dicho, el nuevo jefe de aurores. No era un cargo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, de esa decisión dependía el control, organización y el cumplimiento de la ley de los países, guardando el bienestar de los magos y brujas a parte de la seguridad de los muggles. Asi la lista se fue reduciendo poco a poco quedando en ella el nombre de _"Harry Potter"_

- _Disculpe señor_ – dijo la voz de Marla, la secretaria del jefe, por el intercomunicador – _El señor Malfoy desea verlo, dice que es sobre los papeles que le encargo. Le dije que estaba ocupado pero insiste en verlo…_

- Hazlo pasar Marla – le contesto sentándose – ¿Los tienes Draco?

- Si señor, acá están – dijo mientras le entregaba un fólder y se sentaba al lado de Harry.

- Excelente. Bien hecho Malfoy – el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza mientras su jefe veía los papeles que le había llevado.

- Vez Potter – le dijo mientras le pasaba unos papeles de los que le había traído Draco – Si creen en ti.

- ¿Qué¿Aun no esta seguro? – preguntó Draco incrédulo volteando a ver a Harry, confundiéndolo más.

- No, ya acepto, veras Potter, Malfoy ya sabia sobre esta oferta que te hicieron, se la comente ya que su nombre había aparecido en la lista de cantidatos, aunque ya sabemos quien gano – dijo tratando de sonar casual mientras Harry fulminaba a Draco con la mirada.

- ¿Y no me habías dicho? – fue lo único que pudo decir sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Perdona, pero él debia hacerlo antes que yo ¡Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo! – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie junto a Harry y se abrazaban dando unas palmadas sonoras en la espalda del otro.

- Gracias, muchas gracias.

- Te ira bien, ya veras.

- Pues no estoy tan seguro de eso…

- No digas estupideces, ve los papeles que traje. Estuve casi una semana haciendo averiguaciones entre los miembros de la Comunidad que pude encontrar, algunas personas del ministerio y algunas más de tiendas y con las que me topaba en la calle, para ver si te consideraban capaz para el puesto. Son pocos lo que no creen que lograrás sobrellevar la carga del puesto, ve esto… – dijo mientras le mostraba con el dedo una grafica. Harry no pronunciaba palabra alguna, estaba más que atónito, eran únicamente unos cuantos decimales los que no confiaban en él.

- Bueno muchachos ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Malfoy, Potter los invito a comer a mi casa.

- Pero Señor…

- Nada de peros, Potter, vas por que vas.

- Es que había quedado de almorzar con…

- ¡Vamos Harry! No seas aguafiestas, mira este almuerzo como… una especie de vacaciones para ti, a partir de ahora las tendrás muy poco... – y asi Draco tomando el brazo derecho de Harry y el jefe el izquierdo desaparecieron del ministerio.

---------

- ¿Y eso que tu llegas para almorzar? – preguntó Hermione al ver a Ginny entrar al departamento.

Eran rara la veces que llegaba a almorzar a casa, por lo general lo hacia en el trabajo, con Harry o con algún cliente. Si no es que estaba de viaje, viajaba mucho y muy ha seguido a desfiles, pasarelas o tomas de fotografías, cosas de diseñadores, y aunque tenia una agenda muy apretada aun asi siempre lograba hacerle lugar a sus caprichos como un almuerzo con Harry en algún parque o una visita a sus padres en la madriguera.

- ¡Harry me dejo plantada! – grito a punto de llorar mientras se desparramaba en una silla del comedor.

- ¿¡Qué Harry te hizo qué¡Deja que lo vea lo mato!

- ¡Ron, siéntate! Tu no vas a matar a nadie – dijo Hermione calmando a Ron que estaba almorzando con ella en el departamento - A ver Ginny dime ¿Qué paso?

- ¡Pues que va a ser Hermione¡Me dejo plantada de nuevo!

- ¡De nuevo! – volvio a gritar Ron ganándose una mirada asesina de Hermione.

- ¡No ayudas! – Le contesto al ver como Ginny comenzaba a llorar - Tranquilízate Ginny, no creo que te haya dejado asi por asi, tal vez estaba ocupado por algo en el trabajo y olvido llamar.

- Eso es verdad – añadió Ron impresionando a Hermione, por primera vez defendía a Harry en una pelea con su hermana – Recuerda que tiene muchísimas cosas que hacer en el ministerio con eso de que la seguridad en España esta un poco chueca… todos estamos abrumados, te lo aseguro.

- Si Ron, pero yo siempre tengo tiempo para él ¿Por qué él no lo tiene para mí?

- Tal vez se le hizo tarde.

- ¡Dos horas califican para ti para habérsele hecho tarde! – Hermione habría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo pero luego no lo hacia.

- No se que decirte - dijo al fin, era las palabras mas sabias que había logrado encontrar en ese momento.

- Yo me voy a otro lado, si sigo oyendo esto seguro lo mato – dijo Ron mientras caminaba al balcón del departamento a fumar un cigarrillo. Desde hacia dos años que había adquirido ese vicio por el estrés del ministerio, a Hermione no le gustaba por nada pero al final estaba ya acostumbrándose al igual que todos.

- No me llamó Hermione – dijo Ginny llorando – ni una llamadita, una nota, un mensaje ¡Nada!

- Sus razones a de haber tenido Ginny, te lo aseguro. Harry no es el tipo de hombre que te dejaría plantada asi por que si.

- Es que no lo entiendes Hermione. Él ya se esta aburriendo de mi.

- ¡No digas eso Ginny! Tu bien sabes al igual que todos que eres su vida.

- No Hermione, te equivocas – dijo limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas – nuestra relación cada vez es peor, no hay una sola vez que no nos veamos en la que no discutamos por algo.

- Toda relación tiene sus problemas, veme a mi con tu hermano con ese hábito desgraciado que tiene ahora – dijo moviendo las manos en el aire para borrar el olor al cigarro que les había llegado desde el bacón.

- Pero esto es distinto, no por que Ron fume estarías dispuesta a dejarlo.

- No eso no…

- Ayer en la noche tuvimos una pela muy fuerte, dijimos cosas que no debíamos, al menos yo si lo hice. Creo que solo tener relaciones nos une, además que a los dos nos gusta, en cierto modo, que nos señalen por la calle y digan _"Oh, allí van Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley… ella le ayudo a acabar con el Señor Oscuro" o "Miren, el grandioso auror y su novia la famosa diseñadora"_

- Claro que no Ginny. Hay algo más fuerte que tener relaciones y lo que las personas digan de ustedes. Los dos se aman, desde siempre lo han hecho y eso ni tu ni Harry lo pueden negar. Ya verán que esto es momentáneo.

- No lo se Mione, pero es la única forma en la que dejamos de discutir ayer en la noche fue cuando hicimos el amor.

- ¡Oh merlín¡Ginebra por favor! – decía Ron mientras ruborizado se tapaba los oídos y volvía a salir al balcón con la risa de su novia y hermana tras él.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Estoy segura que tiene una muy buena explicación por la que te haya hecho esperar dos horas.

- Si, creo que eso haré. Pero primero comeré algo, me muero de hambre, ya que por culpa de ¡Otros! No almorcé.

-------

- ¿Seguro _quep pueees iegar,_ _ip_, a _tuuu casaaa_? – pregunto Draco a Harry, sosteniéndose de la pared de su edificio de apartamentos.

- Claro, _ip_, yo, mira bien, io, se_ iegar_ a mi casa. Y solito he, solo, no como tu que te _ip_, tuve que traer…

- Bueno, ip, como _seia_…. – decía Draco antes de despedirse de Harry, ambos estaban borrachos hasta los pelos y la verdad había sido toda una proeza que hubieran podido llegar a la casa de Draco sin ayuda de alguien en sus cinco sentidos. El rubio entro a su edificio y tambaleándose por todo el lobby, logró llegar al elevador desde donde apoyado de la puerta se despedía con una risa idiota de Harry. El moreno, quien no podía poner un pie derecho, tomo su varita en alto y mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba de la pared, dijo entre hipos.

- A _vesh_ si tú si funcionas. _Vamosss _a mi casa… - y desapareció de la calle del mismo modo como había llegado.

Tubo suerte que a esa hora no hubiera ningún muggle pasando delante sino seguro hubiera tenido muchas cosas que explicar por la mañana y no se vería nada bien que en el profeta, junto al anuncio de su elección como jefe de aurores de la Comunidad, estuviera una fotografía de él borracho como lo estaba.

El almuerzo en casa de su jefe se había extendido hasta ser toda una parranda. El ministro de magia había llegado a celebrar con ellos que Harry había aceptado, asi como otros funcionarios más del ministerio y amigos de Draco y Harry. Claro, Ron estaba ocupado tratando de no oír la conversación de su hermana con su novia que se perdió de la _gala_. Las botellas de todo tipo de licor comenzaron a irse una a una, tranquilo, todo tranquilo, pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta el ministro ya estaba confesándole al encargado de juegos del ministerio que dormía con su oso de felpa y Draco bailaba muy pegadito a Paulina, una auror del ministerio, junto al encargado de criaturas mágicas que comenzaba a quitarse la corbata mientras varias secretarias le aplaudían al compás de la música. Harry no supo ni como o cuando decidió irse a su casa acompañando antes a Draco primero. El rubio necesitaba un poco más ayuda que Harry, al menos este no había devuelto el almuerzo dos veces en una hora.

Se apareció delante de la puerta de su departamento segundos después. La cabeza ya le daba vueltas y aparecerse solo lo había empeorado. Con mucho trabajo logró hace que la llave entrara en la cerradura de la puerta, teniendo el menor cuidado de hacer silencio, sin duda ya todo el edificio se había enterado de la discusión que había tenido con la maceta al lado de su puerta…

- ¿Dónde _diablosh she apagaá _el piso?– decía mientras tiraba su capa hacia el sillón haciéndola caer sobre la mesa y en lugar de dejar sus llaves en el mueble de la cocina las tiraba al lavadero. Tropezó con todos los muebles a su paso hasta llegar al reloj de péndulo de la sala para tratar de ver que hora era.

- Si encienden la luz veras la hora mejor – Harry brinco al oír esa vos, cerro y abrió un par de veces los ojos para enfocar bien y ver quien era que le hablaba.

- _Shinny_… ¿Eres _tuuu_?

- Si – dijo molesta mientras encendía la luz del apartamento.

- Hola _beieza_ – le dijo mientras intentaba abrazarla.

- ¡No me toques! Belleza tu cara Harry Potter ¿Dime por qué estas asi¿De dónde vienes?

- De una _sheunión_ del _tabajo._

- ¿Asi? Mira que cómico, si hubiera sabido que las reuniones de los aurores eran asi de alegres hubiera sido aurora.

- _Shinny_ no grites por favor – decía mientras revolvía unos botecillos de pociones en la cocina.

- ¿Te olvidas que íbamos a hacer hoy? – Harry siguió revolviendo botellas hasta que saco una con un liquido azul verdoso en ella – No te recuerdas en que habíamos quedado.

- Hay no molestes ahorita por favor – dijo al terminar de tragar todo el contenido de la botellita, recobrando la vista y el completo control de sus extremidades y lengua claro.

- Una poción anti-borracheras no te ayudara con la resaca.

- ¿Qué, ahora eres medímaga? – le contesto mientras se sentaba en un sillón y cerraba los ojos apretándose la cabeza con las manos mientras murmuraba algo como _"No debí jugar ajedrez con copas de tequila contra Martín"_

- No tienes por que ser tan grosero. Además tú no tienes por que estas molesto.

- ¿A no? Entras a mi casa sin decirme nada y me reclamas sobre mis reuniones del trabajo.

- ¡Hoy! Por si no recuerdas Harry Potter teníamos una cita a comer. ¿Y recuerdas por que era la cita?

- Maldición – dijo Harry mientras se incorporaba y se daba con la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

- ¡Exacto Potter! Recordaras que la semana pasada fue nuestro aniversario pero como estabas _tan_ ocupado con el ministerio y todo eso de España no habíamos celebrado nada hasta hoy y mientras yo te esperaba dos horas en el restaurante tú te emborrachabas de lo lindo con tus amigotes.

- Lo siento mi vida – dijo caminando hacia ella – Te juro que intente salirme de la reunión, de verdad corazón te lo juro.

- Pero por lo visto no pudiste.

- Vamos Ginny… nena… pequeña… - decía mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

- ¡Quitate que apestas a Merlín sabe que!

- Vamos amor…

- ¡Ahora si soy tu amor¡Pues nada de eso Harry¡Hoy no me ganaras con tus besos!

- ¡Ah¡Que quieres Ginny¡Es verdad lo que te dije! Trate de salirme de la reunión pero justo cuando me iba llego el ministro.

- Ah claro, llego el ministro… y supongo que él habrá traído las botellas ¿No?

- Pues en realidad las llevo O'Neal de regulaciones…

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Ginny exasperada dándole la espalda - ¡Eres imposible Harry¡Ya ni se por que sigo acá contigo!

- ¡Nadie te obliga¡Sigues porque eres una terca! Además de eso…

- ¡Que Harry¡¿Además de eso qué?!

- Mira… – dijo tratando de retomar la compostura – los dos estamos cansados, seguro tuviste un día pesado con esas modelos nuevas y las telas y yo que se que mas cosas de esas tuyas, yo siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, creo que seria mejor que hablaremos de esto mañana para entonces podré pensar mejor ya que hayan ¡Parado de martillarme la cabeza! – Gritó cerrando los ojos - Sino diremos cosas que no debemos.

- A no Harry, ahora es cuando debemos hablar, porque esas cosas que no diremos mañana son precisamente las que debemos decir.

- ¡Esta bien¡Si asi lo quieres asi se hará!

- ¿Dónde estabas en realidad Harry?

- Ya te dije, en una reunión del trabajo.

- Esta bien, digamos que si era verdad que era una "_reunión del trabajo en donde estabas" – _dijo haciendo unas comillas con su dos primeros dedos de ambas manos mientras Harry ponía los ojos en blanco _- _Aun asi ¿Por qué no llamaste que no legarías a comer? Si es que no ibas a salir temprano de esa reunión del trabajo – dijo asiendo de nuevo ese gesto con los dedos.

- ¡Podrias dejar de hacer eso!

- ¡Entiendeme Harry! Ni siquiera me llamaste o mandaste a avisar¡Estuve como idiota esperándote dos horas!

- Trate de no ir a la reunión para ir a comer contigo, pero esto era muy importante, de verdad Ginny era importante que fuera.

- ¡Mis cosas tambien son importantes Harry¡Pero aun asi te hago tiempo¿Cuántas veces me he desvelado por estar contigo en las tardes¿A cuantos desfiles no he ido por acompañarte a alguna cena de gala del ministerio¿A cuantas…?

- ¡Vamos! no te hagas al victima ahora – le interrumpió - ¡Yo tambien he sacrificado cosas por ti!

- ¿Asi¿Dime una cosa del trabajo que hayas dejado por mí? Una sola Harry y me iré en este momento sin siquiera recordar que vine a tu casa y que tuvimos esta conversación – Harry parecia pensarlo aunque la tremenda resaca que tenia no ayudaba a la causa – lo ves¡Nada¡Nunca¡Siempre soy yo Harry, la que sacrifica algo por los dos!

- Eso no quiere decir nada…

- Claro que si, significa que esta relación a ti no te importa tanto como a mi.

- ¡No digas tonterías quieres! Sabes que esta relación me importa tanto como a ti.

- ¿Entonces por que no tratas de cuidarla? – Dijo bajando el tono de voz - Nunca pones de tu parte para estar conmigo. Soy yo la que siempre debe sacrificar el trabajo para estar contigo.

- ¡No exageres Ginebra¡Sabes muy bien que las cosas no son asi!

- ¡Si lo son Harry¿No te das cuenta que ya nada trascendental nos une? Ya no hay nada que nos importe en realidad del otro, eso no es una relación y para ser asi, es una perdida de tiempo – dijo mientras unas involuntarias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que ya ni tú ni yo estamos tan interesados por mantenernos a salvo. Creo… creo que será mejor que no tomemos un tiempo y pensemos bien las cosas.

- ¿Crees que a mi no me duelen las peleas que tenemos¿Crees que a mi no me hierre lo que me dices? No eres la única acá que sufre Ginebra. Y si, una relación asi, es una perdida de tiempo.

- Será mejor que… - decía mientras trataba lo más que podía contener dentro de si las lágrimas - …no nos veamos por un tiempo, asi sabremos si en realidad somos el uno para el otro…

- Perfecto – contesto con la mirada tambien pérdida, ya ninguno de los dos gritaba, _ya no podían gritar más, ya no tenían nada que decir…_

- Bueno, si es asi, no creo que haya algo más que deba hacer acá. Debo irme ya – dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo del sofá y caminaba hacia la puerta con el corazón roto y la esperanza que Harry reaccionara en ese momento y le pidiera disculpas de rodillas y en realidad cambiara pero…

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Si? – dijo sin voltearlo a ver con el picaporte de la puerta entre sus manos.

- La reunión era por que me ofrecieron el puesto de_ jefe de aurores de la Comunidad_ y... y lo acepte.

- Vaya... eso es... fantástico – dijo viéndolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque las palabras que salían de su boca eran de felicidad sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor que sentía.

- Si, me… me iré a Italia en un par de días. Haya esta la cede y desde haya debo de trabajar.

- Oh… ¿Tan pronto?

- Si, no se cuando volveré, pero asi será mejor, para nosotros digo… Para no vernos...

- Si tal vez…

- Bueno, solo quería que lo supieras.

- Si, bueno, felicidades y… adiós Harry – le dijo viéndolo por ultima vez a los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

- Adiós Ginny… – dijo mientras una sola lágrima caía de sus ojos.

* * *

**N/A: puff...bueno ya se solto la bomba!! jajajaja no se preocupen q ya sabran mas cosas sobre la "Comunidad" y lo q hace Harry haya... Y bueno...tampoco sere tan mala con ginny... ya vendra alguien a consolarla **_(con q sea igual de divino q el amor de mi vida me conformo!! XDD)_** aunq no...ya veran de kien se trata cuando llegue su tiempo... ahroa los Adelantos**

"…_Déjalo Herm… No digas mas… Harry puede hacer de su vida lo que desee, es libre ahora, siempre lo fue yo no lo ataba a nada lo que haga ya no es mas mi problema…"_

"_¿Amabas? – Harry se dio cuenta de que por primera vez había hablado de su amor hacia Ginny como algo pasado, sintió algo parecido al helio líquido invadiendo su ser, congelándolo _¿Acaso ya no la amaba¿O nunca la había amado realmente?..."

**Bueno... espero q les haya gustado y recibir sus rr's!! q sino no se q les gusta y q no... comenzaremos con la cuota pequeña 5 rr's para el siguiente cap les parece? a mi si jejeje nos veremos en 5 rr's!!**

**tatá**

**jamesandmolly**


	3. 3 paz antes de la tormenta

**Como se los prometi! 5 reviews y capitulo nuevo! todos demosle las gracias a Tami la grosa por ser el rr 5!!! jeje...no, la verdad habia kerido actualizar desde hacia mucho pero no habia tenido naditita de tiempo TT yo se...yo se... pero es la universidad y sus tontos trabajos y mil examenes!!! pero bueno... **

**gracias a TAMI LA GROSA, EFF DI JAY, KATRYNA, LUNATIPOLA, LILYPOTTER y a HERMIONEYRON por sus rr's!! sin uds no me hubiera desvelado para lograr subirles el proximo cap...el cual ESPERO les guste y no me maten al final... jeje a leer pues!!**

**

* * *

**

**3. Paz antes de la tormenta**

Ginny llego desconsolada a su departamento donde estuvo por un buen tiempo llorando con Hermione, quien no salía de su asombro, jamás creería que esa relación terminaría asi; muchas veces había hablado con Ron sobre lo bien que se veían Ginny y Harry juntos y que estaban seguros que terminarían casándose pero ahora esto…

Ginny le había contado a Hermione con todo detalle lo que había pasado después que esta la había visto entrar pálida y llorando a la casa. Hermione siempre sabia que decir pero ahora no tenia palabras.

- Se va Herm, se va – decía entre sollozos la pelirroja abrazada de su amiga.

- No Ginny – le decía mientras acariciaba su cabellera – veras que no es algo permanente. No se ira, ya lo veras.

- No Herm, tu no entiendes, se va, Harry se va de Londres – a Hermione se le tenso hasta la ultima glía en su cuerpo _¿Se iba¿Harry se iba?_

- ¿Que dijiste Ginny? Por un momento pensé oírte decir que se iría de Londres.

- Si eso dije – le contesto viéndola a los ojos mientras se enjuagaba con las manos las lágrimas – le ofrecieron el puesto como jefe de aurores de la Comunidad y lo acepto.

- Pero… pero…

- Se irá a Italia lo antes posible.

- ¿Estas segura de eso?

- ¡Claro que estoy segura! Me lo dijo antes que me fuera de su casa.

- Vaya, esto me tomo por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Tú no te lo esperabas¡Hermione¡Me lo dijo de la nada justo después de terminar conmigo!

- Bueno, si eso si. Será mejor que trates de dormir un poco. Ya es muy tarde y necesitas reponerte de todo esto.

- Si, creo que si.

- Que sigas mejor, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Mione – dijo antes de partir a su cuarto a llorarle a las estrellas quienes la consolaban junto a los rayos de la luna que la arrullaron hasta perderse entre las arenas de la noche…

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Ginny y Harry habían acordado separarse, Ginny no había sabido nada de Harry, ni él de ella; por ahora lo único que se oía era la noticia de que Harry había aceptado el puesto como jefe de aurores de la Comunidad. No se hablaba de otra cosa, aunque para Ginny eso no era importante. Había pasado gran parte de esos días encerada en su habitación o en su oficina, sin humor de ver a nadie.

Hermione no la molestó para nada durante ese tiempo, nadie lo hizo de hecho, además ninguno a parte de ella y claro Harry y Ginny, sabían lo que había sucedido; al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en decirle a todos lo que había sucedido, _ambos temían que si lo hacían se hiciera realidad… _

Hermione tampoco le había dicho nada a nadie, no le competía a ella hablar; lo único que podía hacer era estar allí para Ginny; sabia que se recuperaría, aunque el principio de esa recuperación solo ella lo podía marcar y si se le precipitaba a hacerlo tal vez no se repusiera del todo bien y a decir verdad no tenia las palabras correctas para consolarla, confiaba en que Ginny, ambos, fueran fuertes y lograran reponerse, _a veces las heridas sanan solas o al menos eso dicen_…

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Hermione quien sorbía un poco de café de su taza mientras leía el manuscrito de un cliente.

- Si un poco, oye Hermione, gracias por todo.

- ¿Qué hice?

- Todo, es decir… ya sabes, estar acá conmigo y no presionarme y lo mas importante por entenderme y darme mi espacio, gracias.

- Deja eso, eres como una hermana para mi y a eso súmale que eres mi mejor amiga, no hice mas de lo que debería haber hecho – dijo mientras Ginny se acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo – ¿Ya esta todo del todo bien entonces?

- Si, creo que si.

- ¿Totalmente segura?

- Claro ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

- Es que necesitaras estar del todo repuesta para lo que te espera.

- ¿Lo que me espera? – Hermione en ese momento le paso una copia del profeta de esa mañana.

Hablaba casi todo de Harry, su ya tan redundante historia y el nuevo puesto que había aceptado. Ginny no leyó los artículos, no lo necesitaba, simplemente vio con melancolía las fotografías que aprecian de Harry. Hermione pudo notar en sus ojos como el brillo que tenían al ver a Harry, ese brillo de felicidad, alegría, regocijo, protección y amparo desaparecía y quedaba sumiso entre la sombra de la tristeza, el desamparo, desánimo, desilusión y claro el dolor.

- Oye ¿Segura que estarás bien?

- Creo, esto será muy duro ahora, sin él acá conmigo.

- Si, pero lograras salir adelante, tengo fe en que lo harás, eres una mujer muy fuerte y esto no es mas que un obstáculo en tu vida, velo como una oportunidad que tienes para fortalecer tu carácter y crecer como persona.

- Es lo único que me queda… ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto mientras se servia una taza de café.

- Nada – mintió tapando con unas hojas lo que parecia una parte del profeta.

- Como que nada, deja ver – dijo mientras le quitaba de las manos el pedazo de periódico que escondía. Leyó lentamente mientras su corazón poco a poco parecia dejar de palpitar.

- Ginny, deja eso – dijo arrebatándole las páginas el profeta de las manos – son nada mas que estupideces que escriben, además mira – dijo señalando el fin del articulo – Rita Skeeter es la que lo escribió, sabes que nunca le hemos agradado, haría cualquier cosa por herirte además…

- Déjalo Herm… No digas mas por favor – dijo mientras se tragaba con imperturbabilidad las lágrimas que intentaban salir – Harry puede hacer de su vida lo que desee, es libre ahora, siempre lo fue yo no lo ataba a nada, lo que haga ya no es mas mi problema. Si me disculpas, iré a ducharme, tengo una entrevista con unos diseñadores que vienen de Alemania a las once – Hermione la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras la puerta de su habitación.

- Sabes… ¡No te creo nada! – dijo hablándole al pedazo de periódico en sus manos mientras lo arrugaba sintiéndose incapacitada para hacer algo por ayudar a su amiga.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces tú acá todavía?

- Buenos días para ti tambien Malfoy, vine a traer unos papeles que necesitaba – decía distraído mientras hurgaba algo en las gavetas de su escritorio.

- Dime Potter ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo cuando en un par de días asumirás uno de los cargos mas poderosos de casi todo el mundo?

- Trato de no pensar en ello, pero gracias por recordármelo.

- Vaya, tienes un par de días de estar de un humor que… esta bien, esta bien, me callo – dijo ante la mirada acecina del moreno - Por cierto, volviste a ser el centro de atención del profeta esta mañana.

- ¡Que novedad! – dijo fingiendo emoción.

Draco sonrió mientras le tiraba a su escritorio una copia del profeta abierta en la sección en la que Rita Skeeter escribía. Harry no se inmuto en ver el periódico, seguía hurgando entre sus cosas.

- Aunque me sorprendió ver que no era nada de primera página, es más, en la mayoría de este articulo en particular asi no se menciona tu nuevo puesto en la Comunidad – esto pareció llamar la atención de Harry quien trataba de leer unos documentos. Draco se percato que dejaba de leer asi que se puso de pie y camino hacia el escritorio – Es más… – dijo disminuyendo el tono de voz – es sobre ti y Ginebra – Harry ahora sin duda le prestaba toda su atención. Draco le puso en frente en diario – Bueno amigo mío tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpas, nos veremos luego.

Harry tomo entre sus manos el diario al nomás salir Draco de la oficina, mientas se sentaba en su silla. Comenzó a leer lentamente el artículo, pero a medida que lo terminaba se apresuraba cada vez mas saltándose palabras, le repugnaba leer lo que allí decía.

Al terminar de leerlo vio la fotografía que tenia el articulo _"Ginny"_ pensó mientras con el dedo índice tocaba la cara de _su pelirroja_, un momento, ya no era mas _su pelirroja_, era simplemente…_ Ginny_. Arrugó y tiró con fuerza el periódico contra la pared, haciendo que un par de cuadros que estaban colgados cayeran al suelo.

- wow, wow, wow, tranquilo amigo ¿Qué te a hecho la pared? – Harry volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ron estaba parado en el marco con las manos entre los bolsillos viéndolo como si lo analizara - ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿No has leído el profeta de hoy?

- No, la verdad no he tenido tiempo ¿Algo que deba saber? – Harry estaba furioso. Respiro hondo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, solía ponerse realmente molesto cuando hablaban de Ginny pero no era nada comparado a como se ponía Ron.

- Han publicado un articulo de nuevo mío y…

- Vamos Harry, ya deja esa paranoia tuya de los artículos que publican de ti en los periódicos – decía rápidamente el pelirrojo interrumpiendo a Harry mientras caminaba hacia él – ya te dije, si sigues leyendo, oyendo o buscando todo lo que dicen de ti todos los días morirías al saberlo, hay miles que inventan cosas de ti nada mas por que si, y bueno, no es para mas ya que tu has hecho grandes cosas y ahora con este nuevo puesto y bien tu sabes con lo de…

- ¡Ron! – Le grito regresándolo a este mundo – es sobre mi y Ginny.

- ¡Que¡Que han dicho de mi hermanita para que estés asi de molesto! – dijo rápidamente mientras un ligero rubor comenzaba a nacer en el borde de sus orejas.

Ron podría haber madurado mucho pero esos celos sobre protectores hacia su hermanita jamás se irían; Harry no le contesto, solo dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo donde los cuadros y el periódico estaban tirados, sin pensarlo dos veces, Ron se lanzo literalmente hacia ellos tomando el diario entre sus manos, comenzado a buscar el articulo a quien Harry se refería.

_¿No hay espacio para el amor en la Comunidad?_

_Por: Rita Skeeter _

_Al parecer el nuevo puesto en la comunidad como Jefe de Aurores de Harry Potter le impide tener relaciones fuera del trabajo ¿Será tal vez que nuestro joven amigo asi lo desea o puede que su actual acompañante no pudo soportar la carga que implica estar con una personalidad como lo es Harry Potter? _

_Desde que se anuncio el nuevo puesto de Potter hace unos días, no se ha vuelto a ver en ninguna ocasión, acompañado de Ginebra Weasley - _quien es su actual compañera _- La señorita Weasley como recordaremos es la menor de siete hermanos pelirrojos, hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley quienes desde siempre han estado en contra de lo que el ministerio dice incluso después que varios de sus hijos trabajan en él. _

_El señor Potter no se ha mostrado con la Señorita Weasley en las cenas que ha habido en donde ha hablado de su nuevo cargo como lo acostumbraba. ¿Será que se ya se fastidió de _esa_ pelirroja tras sus espaldas? Claro, no es que a mi me incumba pero Harry, por favor ¿Acaso no tienes bien graduadas esas gafas? Hay miles de mujeres que matarían por estar a tu lado y tú estas con… ¿Ella? Claro queridos lectores hay cosas que jamás entenderemos por completo del Señor Potter. _

_Tal vez sean verdad los rumores y por fin la haya mandado _a esa a_ donde pertenece _– ¡Suerte para las solteras chicas!_ –para abrirse paso a las bellezas exóticas y mucho mejor preparadas que Ginebra, al menos se codeara con las personas de mayor alcurnia social y de su mismo estatus, que le esperan en la comunidad. Aunque puede ser tambien que _esa muchachita_ se haya dado cuenta de lo importante que es Harry Potter y lo insignificante que se veía a su lado y haya decidido por si misma terminar con todo esto antes de perjudicar mas al atractivo _del-niño-que-vivió

_Hasta que sepamos más, esta escritora se despide de ustedes deseándoles suerte a las chicas que quieran atrapar a este hermoso ejemplar de mago, quien aparte de ser muy poderoso y ahora contar con el puesto mas deseado por los aurores de la Comunidad, posee una fortuna en Gringotts capaz de dejar atónito a quien fuera._

Mas abajo se veían dos fotografías de Harry y Ginny, en la primera estaban los dos tomados de la mano saludando a unos reporteros, en la segunda Harry veía a Ginny molesto, quien volteaba a ver hacia otra parte de brazos cruzados, lo que parecia una discusión en restaurante del centro.

- ¿Pero que cretino publicaría algo asi? Ah¡Tenia que ser esa golfa de Rita Skeeter! Pero no se quedara asi Harry, a no ¡Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos! – decía Ron totalmente ofendido, molesto e indignado por las acusaciones dichas de su hermana.

Harry estaba sentado en el borde de su escritorio sin ver a algún lugar en particular mientras tranquilizaba su respiración y meditaba sobre lo que Ron le decía.

- Iras a hablar al profeta para que se disculpen con Ginny ¿Verdad Harry¿Harry¡¿Harry?!

- Perdón ¿Qué me decías?

- ¡En donde carajo estas!

- Lo siento, pensaba en como habrá afectado esto a Ginny.

- Si ¡Pobre de esa Rita si la llego a ver! No puede hablar de ustedes asi como asi y que Ginny no se haya aparecido contigo las ultimas cenas no quiere decir que ya no estés con ella o algo asi – Ron vio hacia Harry, quien le dirigió una fugaz mirada a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada - ¿Harry¿Hay algo que debería saber?

- Ron, Ginny… Ginny y yo ya no estamos juntos – dijo en un susurro mientras continuaba con la cabeza baja. Ron se desplomo en el sillón de la habitación mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y se la tapaba con las manos.

- ¿Desde cuando? – dijo calmado, viendo la mesa de té frente a él.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Harry, Ron siempre había estallado si a Ginny se refería, pero ahora parecia estar tranquilo, _aunque el mar tambien esta tranquilo antes de una tormenta._

- Un par de días.

- ¡Y planeaban decírnoslo algún día! – Estalló poniéndose de pie de un brinco - ¡O esperarían a que alguno de los dos se casara con alguien más para que nos enteráramos¡Que no somos de su confianza para hacerlo o que¡No somos su familia o que diablos eh!

- Ron… – decía manteniendo un tono de voz quedo – no sabes lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos, no necesito esto ahora.

- ¿Lo que tú estas pasando Harry¿Y que me dices de Ginny¿Cómo esta ella ahorita eh? – Harry metido un momento antes de contestarle.

- Yo, Ron… no lo se, no le he vuelto a hablar desde esa noche en la que todo termino, fue todo muy rápido, los dos ya estábamos cansados de las discusiones que teníamos a todo momento y cada vez no era mas imposible estar juntos como antes. El amor que los dos nos sentíamos ya no bastaba para mantener a flote esa relación, ella estaba molesta y yo medio borracho, y… y… – decía rápidamente tratando de justificarse ante su amigo quien caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Ron se mantuvo callado por un largo rato, Harry ya se había inquietado, conocía bien a Ron, ya había pasado la fase de los gritos y lo que vendría seguro era la de los golpes…

- ¿Crees que solo ustedes tienen problemas? – Dijo sorprendiendo a Harry por la serenidad de su voz – todas las relaciones tienen sus altibajos, es lo que las fortalece y las hace crecer. No hay una sola relación que sea perfecta, pero con un poco de esmero Harry se logra salir avante.

- ¿Tú crees que no lo intentamos Ron? Ya teníamos problemas desde varios meses atrás ¡No fue algo de una sola noche sabes! Yo amaba a tú hermana como a nadie.

- ¿Amabas? – Harry se dio cuenta de que por primera vez había hablado de su amor hacia Ginny como algo pasado, sintió algo parecido al helio líquido invadiendo su ser, congelándolo _¿Acaso ya no la amaba¿O nunca la había amado realmente?_

- El amor… – continuo Ron con ese tono de voz calmado de antes no tranquilizando a Harry – no se acaba, solo se trasforma eso lo deberías de saber bien.

- Mira… quiero mucho a tú hermana, pero la decisión la tomamos los dos, es más ella fue la que sugirió que nos separáramos ¿Tú crees que yo tendría el valor de hacerlo?

- No, pero si el valor de aceptarlo.

- Necesitábamos tiempo Ron, tú no lo entenderías, pero asi será mejor. Los dos terminamos bien, no tenemos resentimientos o algún otro sentimiento por el otro. Asi que… todo esta bien.

- Bien Harry, ya los dos son mayores, es su vida y no puedo interferir en ella. Espero que hayan tomado la decisión correcta, si me disculpas iré a ver como esta Ginny.

- No le digas a nadie aun, no se si Ginny esta lista para hacerlo.

- Quién no está listo Harry ¿Tú o ella? – dijo ya en el marco de la puerta dándole la espalda a su amigo – a propósito, hoy a las 6 de la noche en la madriguera habrá una especie de reunión para ti a manera de despedida – y salió de la habitación.

Harry se recargo contra el asiento de su silla recapitulando que había sido todo eso, segundos después tomo el teléfono frente a él y marco el asterisco.

_- Si Señor Potter_ – dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular

- Carmen, comunícame con el editor del Profeta pronto.

_- Si señor._

_

* * *

_

**BUENO!!!! puff!!!! ya salio...este capitulo originalmente no terminaba aca...pero decidi alargarlo y ya luego de sopotocientas hojas...(jeje tan exajerada) lo decidi cortar en dos... asi q el prox cap estaraaaa! aaaa! para morirce!!!**

**bueno...CUOTA!! para q vean q no soy mala estara la misma cuota del cpa pasado: 5 RR'S PARA CAP NUEVO...**

**mientras les dejo los adelantos**

"…_extrañare muchas cosas de ti Harry… asi será mejor para los dos, al menos por un momento…_

"…_Aguarda – dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacia voltear rápidamente. Ginny no supo nada más después que los labios de Harry se posaran sobre los suyos…"_

**byebye**

**jamesandmolly**


	4. 4 una despedida

**N/A: hola gente linda!! bueno...lo prometido es deuda y ya cumplieron la cuota de rr's asi q ya cumpli yo tb en subir el nuevo cap!! XDD **

_rr-replay_

_Tamy la grosa: hola niña! si..ya me apuro con el final! y a tu pregunta de tu rr...este fic ya tiene hechos hasta el cap 14... y el otro fic q lees (un eterno hola...) esta hasta el cap 31..solo falta subirlos jeje_

_LunitaBlack: niña lindaaaa! me alagas con lo q me dices!!! n.n no te preocupes...si me lograre hacer tiempo entre la U para actualizar!! nos leemos amor!_

_hermioneyron: gracias x leer! espero te guste este cap!_

_Anyeline: me alegre q te haya gustado!! espero q este cap te guste mas!!_

_Eff di Jay: como q nunca subire el prox cap!!! ¬.¬ dejame...me keda poco tiempo para hacer las cosas tu bn sabes toooodo lo q hago snif snif y ya me se los iones radicales libres y compuestos vayaaa!! jeje_

**ahora si... no les kito mas tiempo q con solo haber leido el titulo de este cap se han de morir por leerlo!!! jeje**

**

* * *

**

**4. Una despedida**

- Hija, has llegado, creí que vendrías con Harry – dijo la Señora Weasley al ver a su hija entrando en la madriguera en esos momentos.

- Veras mamá, Harry y yo…

- ¡Fred¡George! Dejen eso, disculpa hija – le dijo rápidamente mientras salía tras sus hijos que reían al ver la cara de Ojo Loco Moody con puntos morados.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Ron, ya deja de preguntármelo, lo has hecho como mil veces en el día.

- Bueno, bueno, disculpa por preocuparme por ti.

- ¿Y Harry? – pregunto involuntariamente mientras Ron le dirigía una mirada irónica.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Acaso ya no puedo preguntar por él? – Ron rió mientras se alejaba de la puerta para ir a unirse a la conversación de Remus y Draco. Ginny permaneció unos segundos en el marco de la puerta viendo quienes estaban ya en la casa, y de cierto modo buscándolo…

- Acá estoy – dijo Harry tras ella. Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda entera.

- Hola Harry – dijo al voltear a verlo, estaba tan maravilloso como siempre.

- Hola – le dijo sin dejar de perderse en esos bellos ojos chocolate.

- Y… ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, todo bien… ¿Tú?

- Bien tambien, todo bien.

- Que bueno.

- Si… - era un silencio incomodo el cual ninguno de los dos lograba romper. Estar el uno cerca del otro les hacia sentir de nuevo esos sentimientos que habían creído ya haber encerrado.

- Ginny… ¿Podemos hablar? – le dijo casi en un susurro saludando con la mano a Bill quien lo había visto desde la entrada de la cocina.

- Claro – dijo mientras le sonreía tambien a su hermano – ¿Qué tienes que decir?

- No acá, vamos afuera – dijo mientras tomaba de su mano y cruzaban toda la casa, ignorando olímpicamente a todos los invitados que querían agasajar a Harry por su nuevo puesto, hasta llegar al patio de atrás. Llegaron al jardín trasero, Harry aun no se había percatado que había tomado la mano de Ginny, pero ella si, se había puesto nerviosa al sentirlo de nuevo en su piel. Era poco después de las seis, el sol aun se podía ver a lo lejos del firmamento, pintando el cielo con tonos púrpura y carmesí. Los dos se dedicaron a ver el cielo unos instantes hasta que:

- ¿Cómo estas? – le dijo Harry dirigiéndose a ella por fin.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- En todo, en general, ya sabes...

- Pues, sobrevivo – dijo riendo tratando de calmar ese ambiente tan áspero que se sentía.

- Ginny siento lo del periódico de esta mañana.

- No te preocupes.

- No, ya me encargue de ello y mañana publicaran una disculpa publica hacia ti.

- No era necesario.

- Si lo era, no dejare jamás que te hagan daño – dijo viéndola a los ojos.

- Harry no hagas esto, ya es lo suficiente difícil asi.

- ¿Es lo correcto?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Qué si será lo correcto? Habremos hecho bien al, tú sabes… ¿Hacerlo?

- No se Harry, yo misma me he preguntado eso mil veces estos días pero no he encontrado la respuesta.

- Creo que solo el tiempo nos contestara eso ¿No?

- Si, creo que si – de nuevo el silencio acaparo la conversación – ¿Y... cuando te vas?

- ¿A Italia? Mañana mismo.

- Vaya – dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- No creí que fuera tan pronto.

- Lo se, ni yo mismo lo creo, solo espero saber llenar las expectativas que tienen puestas en mi.

- Y lo harás – dijo mientras le tomaba involuntariamente la mano de nuevo - Estoy segura que lo logreras, eso y más.

- Gracias Ginny, siempre me has apoyado en lo que fuera… extrañare eso de ti.

- Yo extrañare muchas cosas de ti Harry – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero ya lo decidimos Harry, asi será mejor para los dos, al menos por un momento.

- Claro, no es que vaya a ser permanente.

- No, puede que no lo sea.

- Si, entonces ¿Estamos bien?

- Claro, no veo por que no… ¿Entramos? Te estas perdiendo de tú propia fiesta – dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima y se daba la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

- Aguarda Ginny – dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacia voltear rápidamente. Ginny no supo nada más después que los labios de Harry se posaran sobre los suyos. Podía haber estallado una guerra frente a ellos que no se enterarían de nada, estaban en otro mundo, un mundo que solo ella y Harry conocían. Instintivamente coloco sus brazos en el cuello de él mientras Harry la abrazaba por la cintura acercándola más a si. Podía sentir su calor en su piel, era un beso que jamás se había dado, uno de_ despedida_ tal vez…

- ¡Lo encontré¡Acá esta! – Gritó Remus desde la puerta - Harry entra ya que… ups, perdón no los había visto – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y entraba rápidamente a la casa. Harry y Ginny se habían separado ya ante la interrupción y miraban ambos a puntos indefinidos de la nada.

- Vaya... – dijo Ginny retomando aire.

- Lo siento – le dijo Harry un poco avergonzado.

- No tienes por que – le dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su palma.

- Te extrañare Ginny.

- Y yo a ti.

El resto de al velada continuo tranquila, comieron, bromearon y rieron. Claro que para Harry y Ginny fue un poco difícil ya que no lograban decirle a todos lo que pasaba entre ellos, así que sus platos estaban juntos al igual que sus sillas. Molly era muy detallista en ese modo, pero debían decirlo tarde o temprano. Ron le dirigía varias miradas a Harry y Ginny que Hermione interceptaba con una patada discreta bajo la mesa, ya mas entrada la noche tras la cena, todos habían pasado a la sala donde tomaban té y charlaban sobre los antiguos tiempos con Harry, Hogwarts, sus amigos y ese tipo de cosas que suelen decirse en una fiesta de despedida.

- ¡Que hable, que hable, que hable! – gritaban Fred y George haciendo que todos aprobaran su moción e incitara a Harry a dar una especie de discurso.

- No, por favor, no sirvo para eso – decía avergonzado.

- Oh vamos cariño – le decía Molly – estamos entre familia, Harry se puso de pie y todos callaron.

- Bueno pues¿Qué decirles? – dijo con una tímida sonrisa - No se que decirles más que gracias por estar allí para mi siempre, no me gustan mucho las despedidas, he perdido a muchos en mi vida que eran muy importantes para mi y sin duda perderé a muchos mas en el futuro… - todos callaban y le oían detenidamente conteniendo los latidos de sus corazones - creo que… nunca me llegare a acostumbrar a eso, pero es parte de la vida que acepte vivir… si tuviera que despedirme de cada uno de ustedes por separado, estoy seguro que jamás lo podría hacer, todos son tan importantes para mi que no encontraría en la vida las palabras para decirles adiós. Este nuevo trabajo sin duda me tiene los nervios de punta – dijo ganando un par de sonrisas – espero hacerlo bien haya afuera y que estén orgullos al decirle a las personas que son mi familia, por que yo si lo estoy de decir que lo son – Hermione, Molly y Fleur estaban llorando ya, mientras Ginny contenía las lagrimas escondiéndole la mirada de todos – la vida nos tiene siempre entre altas y bajas, hasta hace unos años estuve casi solo en las bajas, pero con ustedes logre alcanzar las altas, con su aliento – dijo viendo a los señores Weasley – con su apoyo – dijo viendo a Ron y Hermione – y… con su cariño – dijo viendo rápidamente a Ginny quien lo veía a los ojos llorando – no se como decirles _adiós,_ asi que les digo un _nos veremos pronto_ – luego callo y concreto toda su atención en Ginny.

- Oh, vamos muchacho – le dijo Alastor quien a pesar de su orgullo tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sin ti, todo hubiera sido aburrido – le dijo Ron triste por darse cuenta que nada seria como antes.

- Además – dijo Tonks tratando de animar un poco el ambiente tenso por la despedida que se sentía – tendrás que venir a menudo a Londres, no creo que dejes a Ginny tanto tiempo sola – todos rieron ante ese comentario y voltearon a ver Harry esperando un "claro que no la dejare" o un "por supuesto que vendré a verla" pero nada.

- No lo creo – dijo casi al instante Ginny haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, ella no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que sintió la mirada de todos en sus hombros. Se ruborizo de inmediato y le dirigió la mirada a Harry como pidiéndole ayuda.

- Lo que sucede – dijo el moreno captando la atención de todos – Es que Ginny… Ginny y yo ya no somos una pareja.

Todos estaban atónitos, nadie hablaba todos solo balbuceaban silabas sin sentido y se veían los unos a los otros, Ginny solo bajo la mirada mientras Harry veía con mucho interés su taza de té en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Bill siendo el primero en reaccionar – creo que no entendí bien¿Acaso dijiste que tú y Ginny habían terminado? Pero si hoy que entraste a la casa venias con ella, además yo te vi tomado de la mano caminando hacia el jardín.

- No Bill – le dijo su hermana – yo vine por mi lado y Harry por el suyo segundos después que yo, y lo de la mano pues, no fue nada, Harry y yo estamos separados desde hace unos días.

- ¿Y cuando precisamente tenían planeado decírnoslo hija¿Harry?

- Trate de hacerlo mamá pero…

- Molly – le dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Ginny – No es culpa de Ginny nada esto, y no les dijimos por que estábamos aun tratando de solucionar las cosas pero no pudimos, Ginny y yo teníamos varios… problemas y pues decidimos darnos un tiempo para aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros.

- Pero yo los vi allá afuera – dijo Remus aun sin creerlo – estaban juntos, tu… ¡Tu la estabas besando!

- Eso Remus – dijo Harry viendo a Ginny quien continuó con lo que el moreno había comenzado.

_- Solo era una despedida._

El tema no se toco más, poco a poco todos fueron partiendo hasta dejar la casa silencia. Ginny regreso sola a su departamento, Hermione había ido con Ron a alguna parte. No tenia hambre ni sueño, se sentó en el sofá de la sala con los pies encogidos mientras pensaba en lo único que tenia en mente en ese momento, _ese beso…_

- ¿Interrumpo? – pregunto la voz de su madre tras ella, Ginny se sobre salto al verla allí parada en su casa.

- Mamá ¿Qué haces acá? – dijo mientras limpiaba el rastro de una lagrima en su mejilla disimuladamente.

- No tienes que esconderlo hija – le dijo sentándose a su lado – Se que te duele y tienes derecho a mostrarlo. Ginny se recostó en el regazo de su madre mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello.

- Ya lo extraño mucho mamá – sollozo – los dos acordamos esto y se que es lo mejor, pero es muy duro.

- Lo se. Hija mía, lo se… Escúchame bien cielo – dijo tras unos instantes haciendo que la viera - enamórate de un gran hombre y no volverás a llorar.

- ¿Y como mamá si Harry lo era para mi¿Cuál es la formula exacta para sabes quien es ese gran hombre y no dejarme vencer por las pequeñeces?

- Hija, conforme pasen los años descubrirás que si tan sólo todos los hombres lucharan por ser grandes de espíritu, grandes de alma y grandes de corazón ¡El mundo sería completamente distinto! aprenderás que un verdadero hombre… no es aquel que te compra todo lo que deseas…

- Si mamá, pero hay muchos allá afuera que han comprado hasta el cariño y el respeto de quienes les rodean, ya el mundo no es como lo era cuando tu eras una joven.

- La edad no importa Ginebra, debes ver dentro de tú corazón y solo asi dejaras de llorar. No busques a un hombre que sólo hable de sí mismo, sin preocuparse por ti… Ni a aquel que se pase las horas halagando sus propios logros...

- Harry no era asi mamá.

- Tampoco – continuo hablando haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho Ginny - Te aferres a un hombre que te critique y te diga lo mal que te ves, o lo mucho que deberías cambiar. ¿Para qué quieres a un hombre que te abandonará si no cambias, o que te deje por un cabello mas claro, o por unos ojos de otro color, o por un cuerpo más esbelto… si no supo admirar la verdadera belleza que hay en ti?

- Harry jamás haría eso mamá, él seria imposible de hacerlo.

- Lo se hija, se que Harry nunca lo haría pero hay otros afuera que si lo harán – tomo la mano se su hija y continuó diciéndole - Piensa en cuantas veces los hombres se dejan llevar por la superficialidad de las cosas, haciendo a un lado a quienes realmente les entregaban su sinceridad e integridad.

- ¿A te refieres exactamente mamá? Creo que ya me estoy perdiendo.

- Ahora sin Harry por un tiempo te sentirás vulnerable y veras a hombres buenos, que no lo son.

- No mamá, jamás me dejaría llevar por alguien asi. No soy estupida, ni una niñita que…

- Hija, hazme caso, ahora estas muy vulnerable sentimentalmente y sin que te des cuenta podrás caer en sus trucos. Solo quiero que recuerdes que un gran hombre no es el que llega más alto, ni el que tiene más dinero, casas o quien vive rodeado de mujeres, ni mucho menos el más guapo. Un verdadero y hombre, es aquel ser humano lleno de transparencia, que no oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos ni se refugia en vicios y cortinas de humo, es el que abre su corazón sin rechazar la realidad, es quien admira a una mujer por sus cimientos morales y grandeza interior; un verdadero hombre es el que camina de frente sin bajar la mirada, es aquel que no miente y sabe llorar su dolor.

Ginny pensaba en todo lo que su madre le decía, y todo era cierto, no sabia como pero su madre siempre tenia las palabras correctas que decirle, sabia que qué saber, qué decir y qué hacer en cada situación es un don que se les otorga a las mujeres al ser madres, pero aun no lo entendía por completo.

- Gracias mamá – Molly solo le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Le dio un beso y un abrazo antes de desaparecer de nuevo de la habitación.

Ginny se dirigió a su habitación donde se acostó en la cama pendo en todo lo que había pasado en estad días de nuevo. Entre los brazos de Morfeo cayo en cuenta que un gran hombre al que se refería su madre seria quien simplemente nunca la haría llorar; seria quien la haría sonreír por lo mucho que lograrían juntos, por todos los recuerdos que forjarían junto a cada alegría que compartirían. Seria un hombre que la amara tanto que no se cansaría jamás de besar sus manos y sus labios. Que la apreciaría por lo que ella es y por lo que son cuando están juntos, sin importarle si es o no una famosa diseñadora o si se atreve a nombrar al Señor Oscuro sin temblar. Junto a una última lágrima, se dejo llevar por las arenas de la noche mientras soñaba en el reencuentro con ese gran hombre que el universo tenia para ella, quien sin saber por que, _sabía que era Harry._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno... ya se separaron!! jajaja... epero no me maten por haberlo hecho... aunq como Ginny dijo..._puede q no sea para siempre..._**

**ahora los adelantos!! **

"…_De vez en cuando se tomaba el tiempo de escribirles una carta a sus amigos, claro que en todas se recordaba de mandarle sus saludos a Ginny. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, y varios de los Weasley solían escribirle contestándoles sus cartas o simplemente para contarle algo, más Ginny nunca le había escrito ni una sola carta, sin embargo Harry en todas, sin falta le enviaba saludos…" _

"…_mi ser, todo lo que soy eres tú, jamás podría imaginar mi futuro de no ser a tu lado… te amo, más que a mi propia vida, no sabes lo que significas para mí… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?…"_

**uff!! ahora si... por los adelantos q les di...la cuota subira a 10 rr's!! si lo se soy mala! pero asi me alegran!!!! muahahaha**

**nos vemos gente linda!!**

**jamesandmolly**


	5. 5 Noche Especial

**N/A¡Hola a todos!! ****¿Cómo están? Antes que nada debo decirles que no llegamos a los 10rr's en el cap pasado T.T pero ya no los podia seguir castigando mas tiempo sin actualizar… asi que les daré el capitulo que sigue solo xq de vdd los quiero!! Jajajaja…. Esta corto pero gracias a lo que pasa en este capitulo, TODO el fic cambiara de rumbooo! Muajajajaja…**

* * *

**5. ****Una noche especial**

Habían pasado ya casi un año desde que Harry había partido para Italia a hacerse cargo del departamento de aurores de la comunidad de magos. Había llegado un par de veces a Londres, pero por motivos de trabajo, solo permanecía allí, no más de unas cuantas horas. Ginny no lo había vuelto a ver en persona, solo en las fotografías de los periódicos y cosas por el estilo. Ron por otra parte, había hablado con él unas cuantas veces en el ministerio cuando llegaba a Inglaterra, aunque en su mayoria asuntos del trabajo. Harry viajaba mucho ahora, de país en país que conformaran a la comunidad. Además se había topado con la sorpresa que habían paises que tenian más de un ministerio, lo que no alibianaba por nada, su ya fatigoza agenda, aunque de vez en cuando se tomaba el tiempo de escribirles una carta a sus amigos, claro que en todas se recordaba de mandarle sus saludos a Ginny.

Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, y varios de los Weasley solian escribirle contestandoles sus cartas o simplemente para contarle algo, más Ginny nunca le había escrito ni una sola carta, sin embargo Harry en todas, sin falta le enviaba saludos. Esto le partía el corazón a Ginny pero se había propuesto cumplir en lo que habían quedado, darce un tiempo libre del otro. Ginny, había continuado su vida, tranquila, sin dejar que esto le afectara tanto como al principió.

Era principios del invierno y estaba muy ocupada preparando su colección primavera. Se había esmerado tanto en esa colección, colocando en ella todo su tiempo, llenándose de trabajo para no pensar en Harry que muchos estaban asombrados de la calidad que la colección prometía. A Hermione le estaba yendo muy bien con los libros; se habían publicado ya dos de los libros que había editado y tenia tres más en proceso de. Todo a todos les iba muy bien, como si nada hubiera cambiado, o al menos todos trataban de pensar en eso; continuaba compartiendo departamento con Ginny, o al menos hasta este momento lo hacía.

- ¿Noche especial Herm?

- Si, Ron me invito a cenar y luego creo que veremos una película o algo, no se. Me dijo que era sorpresa.

- A bueno¿No te espero entonces? – pregunto maliciosamente haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara ligeramente.

- ¡Ginebra!

- Bueno, ya – dijo mientras reía – que te diviertas, y salúdame al tonto de Ron de mi parte.

- Claro, lo haré. Buenas noches. Ah, y tome tus tacos altos.

- Descuida, Noches Mione.

Hermione no había terminado de bajar los escalones que daban al lobby del edificio cuando vio a Ron entrando por la puerta con una rosa blanca en sus manos.

- Vaya Ron, llegas temprano.

- Quería darte una sorpresa. Hola amor – dijo mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios.

- Hola – le contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras con el pulgar borraba los rastros de lápiz labial de los labios de Ron – pero que galante – le dijo viendo su atuendo. Al parecer se había esmerado, pantalones negros, una sacola negra a juego y una camisa azul de un tono oscuro casi negro. Ron solo le sonrió mientras le entregaba la rosa que le traía.

- Una flor para mi amor – le dijo mientras le entregaba la rosa haciendo una reverencia. Hermione sonrió y la tomo.

- Gracias, esta muy linda.

- No mas que tú, pero si, es algo linda – Hermione bajo la mirada sonriendo, cuando Ron se lo proponía podría ser muy romántico – ¿Nos vamos guapa?

- Claro ¿Que tienes planeado? – pregunto Hermione mientras Ron le habría la puerta del auto azul noche que tenian frente a ellos.

- Mmm, ya veras – le dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta y entraba él en el carro. Hermione no sabia que le tenía preparado Ron, lo único que le había dicho era que se pusiera un lindo vestido que le tenía varias sorpresas. Ella asi lo había hecho, tenía un vestido café rojizo, pegado, aunque no mucho, con el torso en forma de corsé que se holgaba más al final hasta llegar un poco debajo de las rodillas.

Charlaron de todo un poco en el carro, Ron se había llegado a acostumbrar a los carros Muggles, decía que era más fácil que aparecerse, al menos era más calmado para su estomago. Excepto claro en los embotellamientos por las mañanas, en esos casos siempre recurría a su magia.

- Si estamos en tu carro, quiere decir que cenaremos en el Londres muggle ¿no?

- No por nada eres de las mejores estudiantes que Hogwarts le ha dado al mundo – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione con la que tenia libre – pues déjeme decirme señorita, que ha acertado, como siempre, y si, cenaremos en el Londres muggle – Hermione sonrió mientras veía el camino que tenia en frente.

Recorrieron un poco más de camino, pero en ese momento en silencio. Hermione por lo general solía oír todas las tontadas que se le ocurrían a Ron, pero esta noche el parecia estar pensando en algo más. Llego a un estacionamiento, la ayudo a bajar del carro, luego la tomo por la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione viendo a donde se dirigían.

- Con que ya lo descubriste - le dijo sonriendo. La había llegado a su restaurante favorito en Londres, uno no muy lujoso pero si lindo y acogedor. Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarlo, adoraba esos pequeños detalles de él. Entraron al hostal donde el capitán del restaurante los recibió y coloco en su mesa, una cercana a un piano que amenizaba el lugar. Todo el sitio estaba decorado con una tenue luz acompañada por flamas de velas en cada mesa. Toda la velada parecia perfecta. Ron había ordenado un espaguetis a la boloñesa mientras que Hermione había pedido un file mignone, acompañado claro de un buen vino tinto.

Hablaban de todo, los temas de conversación parecían no terminárseles. Habían pasado desde Harry en Italia a los elfos domésticos haciendo escalas en la madriguera, Hogwarts y el ministerio. Hermione le hablaba de sus libros y los autores que tenia en esos momentos consultándola, Ron simplemente la veía, y por alguna extraña razón había dejado de oír lo que decía para simplemente… verla. Cada uno de sus rizos, su risa, sus ojos, el movimiento de sus manos, toda ella le hipnotizaba.

- Creo que debo de estarte aburriendo con esto de los libros – dijo mientras el camarero retiraba los platos de los postres.

- No, para nada, tú nunca me aburres – Hermione le dedico una media sonrisa, no sabia por que pero presentía que esa noche no sería como las demás.

- Bueno señor Weasley. ¿Me dirá ahora sus planes para la velada?

- Claro señorita Granger. Primero iré al baño, de donde me escapare, dejándola sola en el restaurante para que pague la cuenta, luego iré a algún bar a tomar un poco y bailar mientras usted se va furiosa a casa y le dirá a mi odiosa hermana Ginebra todo lo que sucedió y entre las dos me castraran a la mañana siguiente.

- No seas tonto – le dijo arrojándole su servilleta, Ron reía tanto que no pudo interceptarla, dándole de lleno en la cara. Hermione reía tambien, se la pasaba muy bien con Ron.

- Claro que nunca te haría eso mi vida. Pero como te dije te tengo una noche sola de sorpresas. Y es que nunca hemos tenido una salida normal.

- ¿Normal¿Como que no?

- Si, siempre tenemos algo de magia en ellas.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero eso es lo normal para nosotros.

- Bueno, la verdad es que estuve leyendo y hablando con algunas personas.

- ¿Asi¿Sobre que?

- Informándome.

- ¿De que?

- De una típica cita muggle – Hermione abrió los ojos mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza – Linda – dijo tomándole las manos – tu sorpresa es una típica salida muggle. Se lo que el mundo muggle es para ti, viviste muchos años en el y aun medio lo haces. Asi que esta noche, todo será como lo hacen ellos – Hermione le sonreía mientras le tomaba la mano. _¿Podría ser esto más maravilloso? _Es decir ¿Que mas podía pedir? tenia un novio que hacia por ella lo que mas la hiciera feliz sin importar que no entendiera mucha de las cosas que hacia. _Ya no los hacen de ese modo… _Salieron del restaurante, los dos satisfechos, tomados de las manos, Hermione creyó que se dirigirían hacia el auto, pero en vez de eso Ron tomo el camino contrario.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A un lugar que se que te encantara – caminaron unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar a una especie de bar o café en una esquina – pase por acá hace un par de días, le di un vistazo y supe que debia traerte a verlo – Hermione le sonrió mientras entraban al lugar.

Era un lugar tranquilo, en unas estanterías había unos libros cerca de cómodos sillones donde varios leían al compás de una tenue música instrumentar que tocaba en vivo.

Otros tomaban un café en una de esas mesas altas de estilo de los ochenta y al fondo en una pista de baile, varias parejas bailaban al mismo compás de música de los que leían. Hermione veía atónita todo el lugar¡Era hermoso!

- Oh, Ron es bellísimo – le decía mientras entraba en el inspeccionándolo todo. Ron la detuvo cuando se dirigía a los libros.

- Deja eso, esta noche no leerás o trabajaras – ella parecia dispuesta a replicara algo pero el tenia sus medios para callarla, la beso de sorpresa mientras le decía – esta noche saldremos a bailar ¿Me concede esta pieza mi estimada Señorita? – le dijo dándole la mano.

- Encantada caballero – le contesto tomándolo de la mano caminando a la pista de baile. Coloco sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo mientras él hacia lo mismo pero con la cintura de ella. Bailaban muy lentamente al son de los violines y el piano. Asi pasaron un buen rato, cambiaron varias veces de lugar los brazos hasta que Ron paro y le dijo que era hora de irse. Hermione parecia no querer irse pero él le dijo que la volvería a traer en otra ocasión, esta vez para que leyera algo. Los dos salieron del lugar mientras una calida brisa de principios de la primavera que borraba cualquier rastro del invierno del ambiente los abrazaba.

- ¿Nos vamos al carro ya?

- ¡Oh claro que no! No sería una típica cita muggle si no paseáramos por algún parque. Ah, mira que casualidad, justo a unas cuadras de acá hay uno – Hermione rió mientras Ron la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Lo tenias todo planeado no?

- Claro, quería que esta noche fuera perfecta para ti.

- Te amo lo sabias – le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.

- No tanto como yo – le contesto mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella. En poco tiempo estaban paseando en el centro de un parque muggle, iluminado por uno que otro farol de las esquinas y los rayos de una perlada luna llena. Continuaban hablando de cada cosa.

- Mira¿Que es eso de allá? – le pregunto, señalando una pérgola al centro del parque.

- Es una pérgola, en ella hacen ceremonias si asi lo quieren o simplemente vas y te sientas en ella.

- Ya veo – le dijo, como típica cita muggle y Ron como un típico mago no sabia la mitad de las cosas que veía lo que hacia que Hermione se entretuviera explicándole cada cosa. Claro que en esta ocasión Ron ya sabia que era una pérgola y para que servia, pero si no hacia esa pregunta no saldría nada bueno de esa noche.

- Bueno, no tenemos ninguna ceremonia que hacer, asi que ¿que te parece si vamos y simplemente nos sentamos en ella? – Hermione le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la pérgola de madera tallada, pintada de blanco, decorada por enredaderas que subían por sus bordes.

- Gracias por todo Ron – le dijo cuando llegaron al centro de al pérgola – esta noche ha sido maravillosa, te quiero.

- Yo tambien te quiero – le dijo mientras la besaba con toda la pasión y amor que sentía por ella – te amo tanto Hermione – le dijo viéndola a los ojos – y bajo la luz de la luna te vez hermosísima – decía mientras se acariciaba el rostro.

- Vamos, deja eso Ron que harás que me ruborice.

- No, pero es verdad, estas mas bella que antes, aunque en ti todo y en todo momento se ve bien. Sabes, creo que me has hechizado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en todo momento, no logro sacarte de mi mente, me despierto pensando en ti y me duermo haciéndolo.

- Ron… - dijo con la voz temblorosa adivinando que rumbo tomaba la conversación.

- No, déjame hablar – le dijo cerrándole la boca con el dedo. Hermione ya no sentía más el estomago en su lugar, y podría jurar que el piso debajo de sus pies había desaparecido – eres mi vida Hermione, mi amor, mi ser, todo lo que soy eres tú, jamás podría imaginar mi futuro de no ser a tu lado. Hermione – le dijo mientras se colocaba su rodilla derecha al suelo y del bolso de su sacola sacaba una cajita aterciopelada azul – te amo, más que a mi propia vida, no sabes lo que significas para mí. Hermione Granger¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – le pregunto abriendo la cajita entre sus manos dejando ver un precioso anillo de compromiso con un perfecto diamante en el. Hermione estaba atónita, no estaba preparada para esto. Aunque conocía la respuesta, desde el fondo de su corazón y con lágrimas en sus ojos se la dio.

- Si, Ron ¡Si! – Ron exhalo hondo mientras se ponía de pie y le colocaba en la temblorosa mano de su ahora _prometida_ el anillo. Hermione se vio la mano que cargaba el anillo por unos segundos antes de tirarse a los brazos al pelirrojo.

- ¡Hermione no sabes lo dichoso que me has hecho! – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

- Tu me has convertido a mi en la mujer mas feliz de todas mi cielo – le dijo antes de besarlo como nunca lo había hecho. La luna brillaba más que nunca dándole a todo un toque especial y perfecto; luego de unos minutos se vieron obligados a separarse por falta de aire. Hermione al recuperarlo le dijo a su _prometido:_

- Me mentiste.

- ¡¿Como?! - dijo Ron total mente sorprendido.

- Me dijiste que esta noche seria una cita muggle.

- ¿Y no lo ha sido acaso? – pregunto aun sin saber a que se refería Hermione.

- No¡Esto ha sido todo mágico! – dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Tras una larga ronda más de besos los cuales Hermione dio fin antes de hacer algo que ella calificaría como _"maravilloso, pero estoy demasiado emocionada en estos momentos como para hacerlo"_ llegaron de nuevo al carro. Ron parco el carro en frente del edificio de Hermione, esta estiro el brazo que tenía el anillo mientras decía:

- Hermione Weasley, suena bien ¿No?

- Suena perfecto – le dijo Ron sonriendo – te amo Mione.

- Yo te amo más a ti. ¡Ah Ron¡Que feliz me has hecho sabes¡Espera a que Ginny se entere¡Merlín Ron¡Debemos hacer muchos planes! Y debemos decirle a tus padres y a los míos y…

- Linda, linda, tranquila, ya tendemos tiempo para eso mañana. Sube y descansa un poco. Tú misma dijiste que estabas muy emocionada como para hacer algo más.

- Si – le dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche – deja, yo puedo – le dijo al ver que se iba a bajar a ayudarla – sabes, eso de que me abras las puertas y eso me gusta mucho, pero no logro terminar de acostumbrarme.

Ron se bajo del carro y la abrazaba de la cintura mientras se apoyaba en el coche.

- ¿Asi? Bueno, si asi te sientes de ahora en adelante no te abriré mas las puertas.

- Dije que no me acostumbraba todavía, pero puedo llega a hacerlo - Ron rió mientras la atraía mas a él – te amo tanto Hermione, no veo la hora de poder llamarte mi esposa.

- Yo tampoco Ron, por ahora confórmate con _mi prometida._

- Claro¿Y mi prometida me dará un beso de despedida?

- No.

- ¿A no?

- No, creo que te daré varios – decía mientras lo besaba sonriendo. Minutos más tarde estaba subiendo en el elevador a su piso totalmente sonriente. Llego al departamento sin hacer ruido, no sabia si Ginny seguía o no despierta. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyo en la madera sonriendo como una colegial al recibir su primer beso.

- ¿Bueno y tú que con esa sonrisa de sonsa? – le decía Ginny desde la mesa donde estaba sentada.

- Es que estoy feliz – le dijo como una niña pequeña – creí que ya estarías dormida.

- No, no podía dormir y decidí terminar estos diseños de la colección ¿Y tú¿No te ibas a quedar con Ron?

- Nops – le contesto sin dejar de sonreír. Ginny dejo su lápiz sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie.

- Te digo, estas rara, algo traes – Hermione le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes de su boca, mientras extendía la mano donde un precioso anillo brillaba. Ginny pego un grito mientras daba brincos en el mismo lugar.

- ¡Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin¡Hermione¡Ron te propuso matrimonio!

- ¡Si! – le contesto sin poder dejar de sonreír. Ginny corrió a ella y le dio el más fuerte abrazo que pudo.

- ¡Oh merlín Hermione¡Estoy muy emocionada! – le dijo viendo el anillo en la mano de su amiga.

- ¡Lo se¡Yo tambien!

- ¡Es precioso! Pero dime como fue ¡Todo!

- ¡Claro! – le dijo mientras las dos abrazadas se dirigían al cuarto de Hermione para tener una de sus famosas y largas charlas.

* * *

**N/A: y bien?? Por fin junta esa parejita no? Bueno… ya era hora jajaj y como les dije en torno a esa boda es que todo el fic cambiara de rumbo… **

**Adelantos**

_- Hola, me llamo Fiorella… vivo en Italia, estaba en Londres para ver unos asuntos de negocios pero no pude encontrar a la persona con la que deseaba hablar__……._

_-….Fiorella¿No tienes algo que hacer hoy?_

_- Pues… la verdad no ¿por?_

_- Pensaba que…podemos ir por ese café…"_

**y bueno… esto se pone poco a poco mas intrigante… a si! Les aviso a hay una nueva historia publicada en mi cuenta…aunque no es mia, la escribió y subió mi novio para mi XD, ****xq no se pasan por ella y me dicen que les parece… a ver si sabe o no escribir el chico jeje **

**nos veremos pronto!!!**


	6. 6 viajes y visitas

**6. Viajes y visitas.**

La noticia del compromiso de Ron y Hermione había encantado a todos. Molly estaba más que extasiada de ver a su hijo menor convirtiéndose ya en un "todo un hombrecito" claro que los gemelos no dejarían que se olvidara de eso tan fácil. Aun se reían de el imitando como había bailado con la profesora McGonagoll en el cuarto año en Hogwarts. Todos sus demás hermanos se alegraban mucho por ellos, al igual que sus amigos. Remus se alegro mucho mientras que Ojo Loco simplemente le dijo un "ya era hora."

Dos días después de decírselos a la digamos, familia mágica, Ron y Hermione viajaron al Londres muggle para hablar con los padres de la chica. Ron insistió pedir su mano de la forma tradicional muggle. Hermione se alegro mucho por eso. Sabia lo tanto que Ron se esforzaba por que ella mantuviera el mayor contacto con ambas partes de los mundos. Las bodas Muggles eran muy distintas a las mágicas, asi como sus costumbres, pero algo harían para solucionarlo, Hermione quería una linda boda mágica, pero con varias costumbres Muggles claro; ninguna chica dejaría pasar el día de su boda el vestido blanco, ser entregada por su padre, el baile y esos pequeños detalles que le harían una velada inolvidable.

Hermione le había prometido a Ginny no iniciar los preparativos hasta que ella regresara de su viaje de negocios. Había ido a la _fashion week_ de Nueva York, le prometió que no tardaría mas de diez días en volver, hasta entonces las dos juntas comenzarían a planearlo todo. Hasta el momento solo tenian asegurada la ropa, Ginny le había dicho a Hermione que ella encantada le diseñaría el vestido y confeccionaría los demás trajes para la boda.

Unas semanas después que se anunciara el compromiso entre ellos dos, Ron se ofreció como voluntario para llevar unos documentos, tan importantes, que debían ser trasportados en persona a la Comunidad. A decir verdad, a Ron no le importaba ese trabajo, lo que si le interesaba era ir a Italia, asi podría ir a darle a Harry la buena nueva en persona y pedirle que fuera su padrino. Ron ya estaba en la entrada del aeropuerto con una pequeña maleta a su equipaje a los pies mientras abrazaba a Hermione quien lo acompañaba.

- Dile que le envío todo mi amor.

- Me pondré celoso si le sigues mandando tanto de tu amor.

- Ron no seas tonto – dijo mientras le pegaba suavemente en el brazo.

- Tú deberías de seguir en la cama, son como las cinco de la mañana y anoche no dormiste mucho que digamos.

- No importa, fue tu culpa que no hubiera dormido nada – le dijo mientras le besaba – además no dejaría que te fueras sin decirte adiós.

- Te adoro.

- Yo tambien, y recuerda decirle a Harry que…

- Que venga a la boda y que sea el padrino, lo se Herm, no deber recordármelo mil veces.

- Lo siento, es que todo esto me tiene un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Cielo y ya pensaste en tu madrina?

- Claro, Ginny desde luego.

- Vaya, será todo un espectado ver a ese par de dos caminando hacia el altar.

- Lo se, ya lo había pensado, pero no podía dejar de pedirle que fuera mi madrina.

- Bueno linda, debo irme ya, te llamare cuando llegue a Italia.

- De acuerdo amor, que te vaya bien mi vida.

- Gracias tesoro, adiós – le dijo mientras le besaba rápidamente.

Ron viajaría por avión – para su desgracia – ya que no les convenía por motivos de seguridad del ministerio, que esos papeles estuvieran rodeados de magos antes de llegar a su destino. Después de dos horas de tedioso papeleo, estaba abordando el vuelo 356 rumbó a Milán, Italia.

El viaje, que no duraba más de tres horas, se había convertido en todo un verdadero suplicio para el pelirrojo. Primero no entendía por que debían pasar por una seria de puertas que parecían, según él, sacadas de una vieja película muggle de ciencia-ficción, para ver si llevaban algo oculto _¿Cómo alguien podría llevar algo oculto en los dientes? _Pensaba el pelirrojo.

Luego no entendía por que debían revisarle desde su equipaje de mano hasta los zapatos. Era verdad que estaba al tanto de los problemas que los Muggles habían estado teniendo con un grupo de personas a las que les gustaba estrellar las cosas de la nada, pero esto le parecia demasiado. Bueno, ellos mismo tenían estrictas normas de seguridad en sus fronteras para las apariciones, mas en esos momentos que se había llevado una fuga en la prisión mágica de España. Todas las fronteras estaban bien vigiladas por aurores y las apariciones eran más verificadas que para el mundial de Quiddtich.

Justo después del trámite que había tenido que hacer con el pasaporte y el boleto, deseo tanto no haberle dicho a Hermione que estaría bien él solo entre los Muggles, que no era necesario que le acompañara. Por fin, luego de una larga faena, pudo abordar el avión. Su asiento era el que estaba del lado de la ventanilla, el 34B. Se acomodo en la butaca y abrió la ventanilla por donde podía ver carros de carga terminando de subir el equipaje al avión.

Instantes después una linda muchacha tomo asiento al lado de él. Ron le sonrió a manera de saludo para luego volver a ver lo que hacían allá afuera. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras colocaba su diminuta maleta en el compartimiento arriba de sus cabezas.

Al poco tiempo, Ron pudo sentir un liguero temblor bajo sus pies mientras una voz les informaba que colocaran sus butacas en posición vertical y se abrocharan el cinturón para el despegue. Francamente para ser su primera vez en un avión muggle él solo, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Había trascurrido una hora desde que habían despegado cuado la joven a su lado le dirigió la palabra.

- Hola, me llamo Fiorella – dijo – disculpa que te interrumpa, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo en silencio – Ron le sonrió, cerrando la carpeta que estaba leyendo.

- No es problema, tengo varios amigos que son iguales – la castaña le sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano - Mucho gusto, soy Ron.

- Es un placer Ron – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Vas de vacaciones a Italia?

- Más bien trabajo ¿Y tú?

- Yo vivo en Italia, estaba en Londres para ver unos asuntos de negocios pero no pude encontrar a la persona con la que deseaba hablar.

- Que mal. Hablas muy bien el ingles, casi no se te marca acento.

- Gracias, por mi trabajo viajo mucho y me he visto obligaba a usar mas de un idioma, asi que creo que ya he perdido mi idioma materno, pienso que ni el italiano me suena ya como si fuera italiana – Ron rió, le agradaba esa muchacha – y dime, disculpa que me intrometa tanto.

- No, no es una molestia.

- ¿En que trabajas?

- Pues en como decirte… asuntos del gobierno.

- Oh ya veo ¿Vas a Milán o allí abordaras de nuevo?

- No, por suerte mi destino es Milán.

- No te agradan mucho los aviones por lo visto.

- La verdad no, no me termino de acostumbrar – dijo aunque en sus adentros pensaba que era mil veces mejor aparecerse o ir por polvos flú.

- Yo ya me acostumbre, como te dije, por mi trabajo viajo mucho.

- ¿Y en que trabajas?

- Pues, en la moda – le dijo riendo – tengo una compañía que maneja jóvenes modelos o principiantes de Europa.

- Asi, que interesante.

- Si, la verdad si, desde pequeña me llamo la atención todo lo que es el mundo de la moda, ya sabes _fashion_ y _high coture_, pero me gusta mas dirigirlo, no hacerlo.

- Mi hermanita trabaja tambien en eso de la moda, como tú dices.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, es diseñadora en Inglaterra, bueno, de Inglaterra y de otros lados, envía diseños o hace esas cosas donde todos desfilan en todas partes.

- ¿Pasarelas?

- Si, eso.

- ¡En serio! Debo de conocerla o al menos haberla oído mencionar, he oído de varios de los diseñadores famosos de Inglaterra.

- Bueno, no creo que sea tan famosa.

- Todos los diseñadores tienen algo de famosos, aunque sea en sus hogares. Y hablando de diseñadores famosos, tú que vives en Londres… no, no creo…

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¿Me preguntaba si habrás oído hablar de una diseñadora llamada Ginevra? – Ron entre frunció en cejo al oírla hablar - Claro, no importa si no lo sabes, Inglaterra es un sitio muy grande y tu en lo asuntos del gobierno no creo que estés muy enterado del mundo de la moda y pasarelas.

- No, si he oído mencionar a Ginevra.

- ¿De verdad? Fui a Londres a ver si hablaba con ella para organizar las modelos que desearía usar en su temporada de primavera, pero cuando llegue allá me dijera que no estaba en el país, que esta en…

- En Estados Unidos, en la _fashion week_ o algo asi.

- ¡Si¿Como supiste?

- Creo que no me presente debidamente, me llamo Ron Weasley, Ginny es mi hermanita – Fiorella abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo mientras contenía el aliento.

- ¡JODER! – Varios pasajeros la voltearon a ver – perdón – dijo sonrojada – ¡Pero es que no puedo creer que tu seas hermano de Ginevra!

- Pues si – le dijo algo apenado.

- Ella es… es… ¡Wow¡Es de los mejores diseñadores que hay!

- ¿De verdad? Pues la verdad no se, casi no hablamos de negocios y eso en casa. Y pues, no se… para mi siempre será mi enana – Fiorella rió mientras se sentaba bien en su asiento.

- Me sorprendió mucho que me hubieran contactado de la compañía de tu hermana para presentarle a algunas de mis modelos, asi que vine en persona para tratar ese asunto; no confiaría en nadie más que en mí para hacerlo.

- Vaya… no creí que Ginny fuera tan… importante.

- ¡Si que lo es! Vaya… y pensar que tú la tienes a tu lado siempre.

- Bueno, no siempre, de hecho mi prometida, Hermione, es quien la tiene a su lado siempre, las dos comparten departamento, pero creo que eso no te importa.

- No, no me molesta para nada. Disculpa si seré atrevida pero ¿No sabes cuando regresara de Nueva York?

- Pues si no estoy mal, creo que Hermione menciono algo de que regresaba hoy. Sabes que, cuando lleguemos deja le llamo a Hermione a ver si ya llego a casa y asi hablas con ella.

- Eso seria fabuloso, gracias.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, Ron le contó a Fiorella sobre Hermione, Ginny por su puesto, su familia mientras que ella sobre los países en donde trabajaba, con quienes lo hacia y las modelos que tenia en ese momento mientras le mostraba un portafolio de fotografías de todo tipo. Ron estaba asombrado al ver la calidad de las fotografías, tenia cientos de ellas de modelos en todo tipo de ropa y poses, pero lo que mas asombrado lo tenia era ver la cantidad de tiempo y maquillaje que se necesitaba para hacer ver a una modelo "al natural"

- Déjame ver si entendí bien, Dices que tardas tres horas en maquillaje y vestuario para hacer ver a esta modelo como al ¿Cómo era? A si, "al natural" mientras que con esta otra modelo que tiene este maquillaje todo excéntrico y el vestuario sacado de la verdad no me imagino donde, se tardan tan solo una hora?

- Si, asi es.

- Que locura, es decir ¿Por que si es al natural no la dejas solo asi?

- N, no, no, si la dejara "solo asi" como tú dices, no seria por nada al natural.

- ¡Precisamente por eso es que no hablo con Ginny sobre su trabajo! Es todo demasiado confuso para mí…

La conversación duro varios minutos mas, en donde Fiorella le había mostrado tambien varias fotos con diseños de Ginny, Ron los veía sin creer que su hermanita había diseñado ropa con ¡Tan poca ropa! Hizo una nota mental para cuando la viera le prohibiera que ella usara esos diseños… Ya en territorio italiano antes de aterrizar Fiorella le tomo del brazo a Ron mientras lo veía sorpresivamente de nuevo.

- ¿Qué¿Que pasa?

- Si eres hermano de Ginevra, quiere decir que tu… tambien eres mago – dijo en un susurro – Ron no sabia como contestar esa pregunta, podía que ella no supiera nada de Ginny, o que si lo hiciera o que… bueno mil cosas mas. Asi que contesto a la respuesta con otra pregunta

- ¿Y tu lo eres?

- Si – dijo soltándole el brazo.

- Pues yo tambien – le contesto el riendo – y la verdad preferiría aparecerme a tener que usar estas cosas Muggles.

- Si, lo se, pero te llegas a acostumbrar. Entonces esas cosas del gobierno que me decías, si vas a Milán iras a la sede de la comunidad ¿no es asi?

- Si, asi es, debo llevar unos documentos al departamento de juegos y luego hacer una escala en el departamento de aurores.

- Oh, ya veo, tendrás suerte si ves a Harry Potter, no se si lo conociste en Inglaterra en persona pero ¡Es un amor! – Ron no puedo evitar suprimir una carcajada, Fiorella no entendía el motivo de su risa - ¿De que te ríes?

- ¿Harry¿Un amor? – decía riendo.

- ¡Claro! Desde que llego a Italia no hay bruja que no desee verlo en persona.

- Si Ginny lo supiera.

- ¿Por qué¿Se conocen ellos dos o que?

- Ginny es la ex novia de Harry y yo estudie con él en Hogwarts. Es mi mejor amigo de hecho.

- ¡MIERDA! Perdón – volvio al decir mientras la volteaban a verla de nuevo - ¡Si es verdad¡Weasley! El mejor amigo de Potter que lo ayudo contra… ya sabes… _él. _

- Si, ese soy yo.

- ¿Entonces tu novia?

- Si, Hermione tambien estuvo allí, junto a Ginny y otros amigos mas.

- No… yo… ¡No se que decir! Es que… wow… de la nada me subo al avión decepcionada por no poder hablar con Ginevra y acá me topo con su hermano quien es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y se casara con Hermione Granger. ¡Esto es maravilloso¡Debes dejarme invitarte un café en Milán!

- Gracias, seria agradable pero debo atender estos asuntos del ministerio.

- Ya veo… - le dijo algo desilusionada. Ron lo pensó dos veces, Fiorella de verdad le había agradado, se veía como una buena amiga, era como una versión al tanto de la moda de Luna Lovegood... ademas un café no le vendría nada mal...

- Fiorella ¿No tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- Pues… la verdad no ¿Por?

- Pensaba que podrias acompañarme a la comunidad, entrego los papeles y luego podemos ir por ese café, y quien sabe, tal vez Harry nos acompañe – ella lo veía mientras aguantaba la respiración.

- ¡Seria fabuloso! – le dijo – ¡Gracias¡Gracias por todo!

- Vamos, no es nada.

----

En Londres, Ginny regresaba a casa de su viaje de negocios con varias cosas que mostrarle a Hermione, había visto mil y una cosas de novias en Nueva York que se moría por contarle.

- ¡Hola¿Herm estas en casa?

- ¡Ginny! – Grito Hermione saliendo desde su estudio - ¡Regresaste antes! Se supone que ira a esperarte al aeropuerto.

- Si, lo se, pero mi vuelo se adelanto y no quería llamarte para que fueras y eso. Además se como llegar a casa mamá.

- Como sea – dijo mientras la ayudaba con su equipaje y ponía la palma de la mano como una niña pequeña - ¿Que me trajiste?

- ¿Tenia a traerte algo acaso? – dijo burlándose.

- Claro – le contesto siguiéndole el juego – Sino sabes que te mato – las dos rieron por unos instantes hasta que Ginny paro y se dirigió a la mesa con su equipaje de mano.

- De hecho si te traje algo ¡Te va a fascinar!

- ¿De verdad¿Qué?

- Esto – dijo mientras sacaba un libro gordo de su bolso – es un muestrario de las mejores telas de vestidos de novias de toda América - Hermione sostuvo la respiración mientras Ginny habría el muestrario donde pequeños trozos de telas estaban colgando de él – Me tope con varios de mis amigos diseñadores y con gusto me dieron muestras de sus mejores telas, no pensaras que dejare que tú vestido se haga con cualquier tela.

- Oh Ginny son bellísimas, gracias – dijo abrazándola.

- No es nada Herm, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir al baño, llevo diez horas de estar aguantándome…

- Serás de necia¿Por qué no fuiste al del avión o en el aeropuerto?

- _Sabes que no me gusta_ – grito desde el baño.

Hermione siguió viendo encantada las muestras de telas que Ginny había traído, eran todas bellas, de distintos tonos de blancos: perlados, anacarados, puros, raídos, con estampados cuentecillas, miles y miles. Hubiese seguido inspeccionando las telas a no se por el sonido de su celular en su estudio, corrió hacia el esperando que fuera Ron quien la llamaba.

- Alo.

_- __Hola linda._

- ¡Ron¿Llegaste ya?

_- Claro, estoy subiendo al carro que me llevara al centro de la comunidad en estos momentos._

- ¿Todo bien amor?

_- Si claro, ningún problema._

- Me alegro ¿Fue placentero tu viaje?

-_ Honestamente cielo... espero no tener que volver a hacerlo, demasiadas tontadas en esos aeropuertos._

- Lo se – dijo riendo.

_- Oye ¿No sabes cuando llega mi hermana?_

- Si, llego hace unos minutos ¿Por?

- _Es que me tope con alguien que le desea hablar de negocios ¿Me la podrias pasar?_

- Si, esperate un segundo – dijo mientras tapaba el auricular del teléfono con una mano - ¡Ginny¡Ron te quiere hablar! - _"¡Enseguida!" _se oyó que decía desde los cuartos – dice que ya viene.

_- __Gracias amor ¿Alguna novedad?_

- No, todo tranquilo ¿No has visto a Harry aun verdad?

_- __No, todavía no_.

- Bueno, ya sabes, mándale mis saludos, acá esta Ginny ya, te la paso, adiós mi cielo.

_- __Nos veremos corazón, cuídate, te quiero. _

- Yo tambien, Adiós. Toma – dijo entregándole el celular a Ginny.

- Hola Ron.

_- __Que tal enana, mira me tope en el avión con una señorita llamada Fiorella._

- ¿Fiorella? Mmm… ¿La de las modelos?

_- __Exacto, ella. La cosa es, que te había ido a buscar a Londres por eso de las modelos pero no te encontró._

- Pero la cita la teníamos dentro de una semana.

_- __No lo se, deja le pregunto_ – después de unos segundo Ron regreso a la línea – _no, dice que era ese día._

- Oh merlín, dile que lo siento ¿La tienes a tu lado?

- Si, acá esta conmigo.

- Pásamela por favor – Ginny hablo unos instantes con Fiorella, se disculpo por haber tenido ese malentendido. Acordaron que se pondría en contacto con su agencia de modelos para contactar otra cita en algún otro momento.

- Bueno hermanito – dijo después que Fiorella le había devuelto el teléfono – Te dejo, tengo que mirar muchas telas para el vestido de Herm, traje varias de América pero aun deseo ver algunas de Europa.

_- __Con que no vaya a usar uno de eso tus esperpentos de vestidos sin nada de tela en ellos_

- ¡Esperpentos¡Será el mejor vestido de novia que haya!

_- __Jajaja, confío que si tú lo diseñas será el vestido perfecto._

- Lo se – dijo con una sonrisa – y descuida, tu traje tambien será el mejor.

_- ¿Mi traje? Claro que no hermanita, no dejare que tu me vistas._

- No lo haré yo, haré que te hagan el mejor.

_- Bueno, Ginny debo irme, estoy llegando ya a la __Comunidad… ¿Ginny¿Sigues en línea?_ - pregunto al ver que su hermana no le respondía.

- Si… acá estoy – dijo Ginny un poco distante_… Lo vería, estaría con Harry…_

_- Descuida_ – le dijo Ron – _no le diré nada de ti, adiós_ – y antes que Ginny pudiera replicar algo Ron ya había colgado el teléfono.

Ginny dejo el celular de Hermione sobre la mesa del comedor mientras seguía pensando en Harry. Luego vio las telas sobre la mesa, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, recordó que le había prometido a Hermione que ella les confeccionaría los trajes a ella y sus damas, tambien a su madre y a la señora Granger. Le había dicho tambien que, no le haría los trajes a los hombres ya que los esmoquin no eran su punto fuerte, pero que se encargaría que les hicieran los mejores, sabia que si quería que un trabajo fuera bien hecho, ella misma tenia que supervisarlo; tendría que estar allí cuando le hicieran el traje a Harry, tendría que verlo de nuevo… el problema era _¿Podría hacerlo?_

- ¿Que quería Ron?

- Nada, se topo en el avión con la dueña de una compañía de modelos con la que quiero firmar unos contratos para una pasarela, nada más.

- Bueno, estas telas son bellísimas.

- Lo se – dijo aun pensando en Harry y lo que haría – son de las mas bellas que contre allá. Aunque aun quiero ver unas acá.

- Gracias Ginny, me emociona mucho que tú me hagas el vestido.

- Descuida, a mi tambien me emociona poder vestirte, ahora iré a guardar mi equipaje y ponerme algo más cómodo, por fin me librare un poco de la fashion

Mientras caminaba a su cuarto iba recogiendo en una cola su cabello que estaba lizo y peinando con algunas puntas para afuera, otras para dentro, otras con algunos rayos de tinte no permanente negro en ellos, cuando su maquinista, peinador, diseñador y coordinador de vestuario se lo proponían lograban transformarla por completo. Ya en su cuarto estuvo feliz de poder ponerse algo más cómodo que el vestido negro ajustado e "inhumanamente corto" en palabras de Ron, que llevaba, con botas de cuero negras, altas hasta las rodillas con tacos de aguja.

El resto de la tarde estuvo tranquila, Ginny desempaco y durmió una siesta, mientras Hermione atendía a una de sus clientas; quien tenía problemas con el final de su libro. Hacia uno sobre misterios, asesinatos y enredos, era muy bueno, tanto que ella misma se había enredado y no sabía que hacer o a quien poner como el asesino. Las dos se rompieron la cabeza pensando quien podría ser el asesino perfecto, y tras dos horas de pensarlo decidieron que el vecino de la abuela del asesinado seria el asesino, el personaje era de un joven con problemas familiares que estaba celoso del ahora difunto Señor Doom por haberle llevado a la bancarrota su negocio de floristerías y además quedarse con la mujer que amaba.

- Gracias Hermione, ahora que ya decidí quien lo mato podré seguir escribiéndolo, espero terminarlo pronto.

- Claro, yo tambien lo espero.

- Descuida, se que te dije que lo tendría hace una semana, pero ahora si lo terminare.

- De acuerdo, pero has lo mejor que puedas, sino perderás la oportunidad que la editorial te dio.

- Si, no te preocupes, nos vemos, tengo mucho que escribir.

- Claro, adiós. - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento, en esos instantes Ginny salía de su habitación desasiendo la cola que tenia, dejando su cabello libre y mágicamente bien peinado, gracias al fijador mágico de sus estilistas.

- Desearía poder tener el cabello asi siempre.

- Já, cuando quieras llamo a Jean Piere y que te lo arreglé.

- No gracias, no lograría estar como tu más de una hora en la silla mientras otros me arreglan.

- Mmm te acostumbras ¿Se fue tu cliente ya?

- Si, era Maura.

- Que bien. Mira de casualidad ¿No sabes donde deje mi agenda?

- ¿Tu Biblia?

- No es _taaaan_ importante.

- Si claro, tienes escrito en ella hasta información sobre McGonagall, Ginevra.

- Bueno, bueno ¿No la has visto? En el viaje no lo necesitaba, iba con Lilian que me decía todo lo que necesitaba, pero acá en casa no la tengo y ¡No se donde la bendita agenda!

- Si no fuera por tu asistente te morirías – dijo riendo – ven, tu agenda esta en mi estudio, la encontré en la cocina y la guarde acá, estoy sabia que si le caía agua o comida te daría algo.

- ¡Es lo mas seguro! Lilian es la mejor asistente de todas pero igual no la puedo tener en todos lados conmigo como mi agenda – dijo mientras abrazaba el libro negro entre sus manos.

- Oh no.

- ¿Que?

- Maura, dejo el manuscrito del libro acá.

- ¿Que dejo el manuscrito? – dijo Ginny riendo – ¿Como se supone que vas a ver a tu editor y regresas sin el manuscrito?

- ¡Te juro que me sacara canas verdes! Iré a ver si la alcanzo.

Ginny se paseo por la casa con una taza de café en sus manos revisando su agenda. Tenia citas de acá a los próximos seis meses. Era el precio que debia pagar por ser tan buena en su trabajo. Mañana tenia un día particularmente atareado, a las ocho con un grupo de productores que deseaban grabar un programa de televisión son su empresa. La idea no era del todo mala, quieran hacer la versión europea de _Proyect Runway __**(N/A: es un reality show de diseñadores)**_,un grupo de jóvenes aspirantes a diseñadores a quienes les darán unos retos a superar para lograr ganarse una mes entero como aprendiz de la talentos diseñadora Ginevra.

A Ginny le había gustado la idea desde el inicio, aunque habían alguno de sus diseñadores que no les parecia, decían que no tendrían tiempo para esta cuidando a un grupo de mocosos, pero bueno, tendría que pensarlo. Tambien tenia a las 11 una cita con la modelo muggle _Iman_ con quien tendría una sesión de fotos para un comercial de su nueva línea de vestidos de noche. Y a las 8 tenía una cena de beneficencia en casa de Paco Rabbane.

- Genial, dos esta semana – dijo viendo que otra cena a favor de los animales propiciada por Dolce & Galbana el jueves a las nueve. Continuo viendo su agenda haciendo correcciones o cambiando las citas. Era una fortuna que Lilian, su asistente, tambien fuera bruja.

Lilian siempre llevaba una copia de la agenda de Ginny en sus manos y cada vez que Ginny hacia algún cambio en su agenda, Lilian se enteraba y hacia los arreglos que debiera, gracias a un hechizo que tenían ambos libros. O si a Ginny le surgía una nueva cita, Lilian lo escribía en la agenda y Ginny lo vería. Mucho más práctico que algunos métodos Muggles solían decir. Dos minutos después de servirse la segunda taza de café y acomodarse en el sofá de la sala, para revisar unas telas, el timbre de la casa sonó, que raro, no esperaba a nadie y Hermione no le había dicho que llegaría alguien…

- Buenas tardes, busco a la editora Hermione Granger, teníamos una cita– dijo la voz de un hombre tras el comunicador del vestíbulo.

- Si claro, pase – dijo Ginny dejándolo pasar al edificio.

Estaba segura que Hermione no tardaría mucho, además le gustaba hablar con sus clientes sobre sus libros. Se puso de nuevo los zapatos y acomodo el suéter tejido de color azul grisáceo largo que tenia puesto. Ginny a pesar de ser una diseñadora de modas, no le gustaba vestirse de un modo muy excéntrico todos los días como algunos diseñadores que conocía. Eso si, tenia muchísima ropa, toda magnifica y variada, aunque si debia estar en casa siempre se ponía lo mas cómodo que encontraba claro, sin perder su toque de buen gusto y sofisticación que la caracterizaba.

En unos minutos el timbre del apartamento sonó. Ginny se apresuro a abrir la puerta, lo que paso a continuación no lo supo bien, el tiempo se detuvo mientras veía a la persona que tenia frente a ella...

- Hola, soy Philipe.

* * *

**N/A: bueno...ya se solto la tercera bomba del fic... Philipe llegara justo para enredarlo todo jajaja espero q les este gustando! gracias por los rr's y los hits del capitulo pasado...**

**los vere pronto!!!**


	7. 7 chismes de elevadores

**7. Chismes de elevador**

- Bueno, todo listo – dijo Ron mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su camisa.

- Gracias por hacer esto – le dijo Fiorella – no te imaginas lo que me ayudaste al hablar con tu hermana.

- Si, bueno, tuvimos suerte que ya estaba en casa.

- Si ¿Con la que hablaste antes era tu prometida?

- Hermione, si – dijo sin evitar sonreír – sabes Ginny le hará el vestido para la boda.

- Oh que envidia le tengo, yo me caso a finales del año y estoy loca sin saber que hacer con mi vestido, seguro Ginevra le confeccionara el mejor vestido de todos.

- Eso espero, no deseo nada más que ver a Hermione feliz.

- Que dulce eres.

- Bueno – dijo Ron mientras se paraban frente a un diminuto café que al parecer estaba cerrado por remodelaciones – quedamos en un café entonces.

- Claro, en el que esta en la esquina de la calle Lipputti a las 3 te parece bien, asi te puedo presentar a Marco Nodari, mi prometido.

- Si perfecto haya nos veremos.

- Hasta luego - dijo mientras bajaba del auto junto y tomaba un taxi para ir a casa, al mismo tiempo, Ron rodeaba el café para entrar por la puerta trasera.

Abrió la puerta lentamente mientras sostenía con la mano libre el maletín donde iban los documentos. Llego a lo que cualquiera hubiera dicho, era un sucio café, que los dueños habían cerrado por no poder mantenerlo más, _claro, eso diría un muggle…_ Caminó hacia el mostrador donde había un agujero sobre la madera, saco su varita del bolsillo y la coloco alli, en ese momento la pantalla de una computadora salio de la madera donde tenía su varita, dejando ver a una joven muchacha en ella.

- Buenos días señor Weasley – dijo dejándolo sorprendido por saber su nombre.

- Buenos días, tengo una cita con el Señor Valentino Borlini en el departamento de juegos mágicos.

- Un momento por favor – dijo mientras parecia consultar algo en una libreta en sus manos – pase adelante por favor – dijo oprimiendo un botón negro sobre su escritorio.

Ron le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza mientras una puerta detrás del mostrador aparecía; tomo su varita del agujero haciendo que la pantalla de la computadora bajara de nuevo y dio la vuelta al mostrador. Entro por la puerta a un elevador que le condujo un par de pisos abajo a lo que parecia una grandísima recepción. El piso era de una especie de mármol muy brillante, las paredes eran muy altas, todas se cristales que reflejaban afuera una ilusión óptica de paisajes como en el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra. Caminó hasta el escritorio al fondo de la habitación. Seis muchachas trabajaban allí en esos momentos, dos por los teléfonos, otra atendía la pantalla de la computadora que había visto hace unos instantes arriba, mientras una redactaba una carta a vuela pluma. Se dirigió a la que parecia esperarlo.

- Buenos días Señor Weasley, la oficina del Señor Borlini esta en el décimo piso.

- Gracias – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta – disculpe – dijo volteando a verla de nuevo – no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? – ella le sonrió.

- No hay problema, muchos lo preguntan, el agujero en donde coloco su varita nos dice a quien le pertenece y la inspecciona de una vez al igual que su dueño.

- Vaya, no se les va nada no.

- No señor, creo que no – dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Ron camino hacia un grupo de cuatro elevadores mágicos que subían y bajaban a todo momento. Subió en uno, pulso el numero diez y espero a que avanzara. Los elevadores parecidosa las chimeneas solo que mas limpios, llegaban hasta el piso veinticuatro, no se imaginaba como seria llegar al piso veinticuatro por debajo del suelo. El ascensor hizo una parada en el piso ocho donde cuatro muchachas vestidas de la misma forma que las que había visto en la recepción subían. Ron solo les sonrió mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para darles mas espacio, aunque no pudo evitar oír lo que decían.

- ¿De verdad lo viste anoche? – decía una de pelo rubio.

- Si, te digo que si – le contestaba otra de pelo castaño – yo regrese por unos papeles que había olvidado, si no los terminaba para hoy estoy segura que el señor Poody me hubiera sacado y él seguía acá.

- Vaya ¿No era ya tarde? – le pregunto otra joven delgada de pelo negro.

- Si, era como media noche. Me lleve un gran susto al verlo, que ni se imaginaba.

- Si como no – le contesto la rubia – te le hubieras tirado a los brazos si hubiera podido – dijo haciendo a las demás reír.

- No te digo que no – le contesto la castaña – ¿Pero cómo te le tiras a los brazos asi como a si a Harry Potter? – Ron tosió en ese momento tratando de disimular su risa, las cuatro parecieron no oírle mientras continuaban hablando.

- Te juro – dijo la cuarta muchacha – que a no ser por que George trabaja conmigo en el quinto piso, yo pediría mi traslado al departamento de aurores.

- Neela, todas lo pediríamos solo por estar todo el tiempo con él – le contesto la castaña riendo.

- Es un amor – añadió la rubia – pero nunca lo he visto sonreír, divertirse o estar con una chica ¿Me pregunto como habría sido en Inglaterra?

- No, yo tampoco – dijo la morena - ¿Tendrá novia?

- No lo se¿Pero que hacia acá a media noche?

- Pues solo me sonrió – dijo la castaña – de la forma mas perfecta que hay – Ron estaba que se moría por dentro de la risa – y me dijo: "algo tarde para que este acá"

- ¡Ósea que si te hablo! – dijo Neela brincando.

- ¡Claro! – Le contesto la castaña – estaba que me moría¡Ósea me hablo a mí!

- Y que le dijiste – le pregunto la rubia viendo como la castaña se sonrojaba.

- Nada…

- ¡Como que nada! – gritaron as tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Es que no pude! Solo le sonreír mientras él me decía buenas noches y se iba a su oficina.

- ¡Serás de lenta! Te perdiste una oportunidad en un millón – le dijo la morena mientras el elevador paraba. Ron salio de él con una sonrisa en los labios mientras las demás seguían cuchicheando sobre Harry.

Entregó los papeles a uno de los funcionarios de la comunidad del departamento de juegos. No fue hasta allí que se entero que los papeles que llevaba eran las próximas coordenadas para el mundial de Quiddtich, los equipos que participarían y las medidas de seguridad que se tomarían; aparte tenían los planes para el próximo torneo de los tres magos. Y después de lo que sucedió en Hogwarts, se tomaban esto muy en serio…

Luego de terminar esa faena, le pregunto a una de las secretarias que encontró donde se encontraba el departamento de aurores, ella le informo que era en el piso diez y ocho del edifico; le dio las gracias y subió de nuevo en otro elevador donde ahora, gracias a Dios no habían mujeres hablando sobre Harry… sino hombres.

- ¿_Entttonces estttaba conn_ ella? – pregunto un rubio de ojos azules con un fuerte acento alemán.

- No lo se – le contesto un moreno, bajito que estaba a su lado – creo que son solo rumores, en lo personal nunca he visto al señor Potter con una mujer.

- ¿No _creegas_ que le gustan los _homgres_ o si? – insinuó un fornido hombre con el pelo teñido con reflejos rubios, con un toque de francés en su hablado. Esta conversación le daba a Ron, si no es que igual, más risa que la anterior, al parecer Harry estaba en boca de todos.

- No, no lo crrreo, bueno, no se. Dicennn que en Inglaterrrra errra novio de la diseñadorrra Ginevrrra.

- ¡Mon Diu¡De _Ginevra_! – Dijo el mismo fornido de antes – Ella en mi país es casi que un dios, es de las _mejoges diseñadogas_ que hay _ahoga_. Además es bellísima, que _dagia_ yo _pog estag_ con ella una noche... – dijo el francés, haciendo uso de su fama de conquistadores.

Ron inhalo y exhalo mil veces antes de no hacer alguna locura, por suerte del francés, que continuaba hablando sobre lo que le gustaría hace con Ginevra, el elevador se detuvo en el piso de los aurores. Ron bajo de él mas rápido que la ultima vez que había parado el elevador, eso de oír cosas sobre Harry en ellos francamente ya le estaba hastiando. Vio varios escritorios frente a él, al lado de puertas altas de roble teñido de rojo oscuro. El piso era del mismo mármol brillante que el piso de abajo, las paredes eran esta vez de madera, parecia una madera muy dura, pensó que probablemente era por la cantidad de pisos bajo tierra que estaban.

Camino hacia uno de los escritorios que estaba al lado de la puerta en la que una placa _"Harry Potter, jefe de aurores"_ se leía en ella.

- Buenos días – saludo a la guapa secretaria que estaba frente a él tecleando algo en su computadora – ¿Harry esta en su oficina?

- El _Señor Potter_ – dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra – esta muy ocupado, si desea algo con él, me lo puede decir a mi y yo misma le haré llegar en mensaje.

Ron noto cierto aire de recelo, desprecio o reproche en la voz de la rubia de ojos verde jade que tenia en frente, rió en sus adentros, sin duda ella se sentía la reina del universo al poder estar tan cerca del "Gran Harry Potter" de quien todos hablaba.

- Si, bueno – dijo con un tono de voz empalagosa e irritante – le agradezco su interés en este asunto y su… amabilidad, pero yo mismo hablare con Harry, con permiso – dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta del despacho de Harry. De inmediato la rubia se puso de pie tratando de alcanzar a Ron quien ya había abierto la puerta. Harry estaba de espaldas a su escritorio con el teléfono en mano, sin siquiera molestarse por voltear a ver quien había entrado, hizo un signo de que aguardara silencio mientras continuaba con su llamada.

- V_a bene, va bene, ti quiamo in messa ora, devo vedere qualcosa qui, si ciao _(esta bien, esta bien, te llamo en media hora, tengo que ver unas cosas acá, si, adiós)

La rubia vio de una manera fulminante a Ron quien estaba de manos cruzadas, mientras decía rápidamente.

- Lo siento señor Potter, no pude detenerlo – Ron le sonreía mientras caminaba hacia Harry.

_- _Descuida Gladis – dijo sin voltear a verlos, mientras guardaba un fólder en el archivo cerca de su escritorio – para el Señor Weasley mis puertas están siempre abiertas. Ahora si nos disculpas – dijo volteando, viéndola por primera vez – tenemos asuntos que tratar, te agradecería si no me molesta nadie.

- Claro Señor, lo que usted diga – contesto mientras cerraba la puerta tras si con cierta expresión de cachorro regañada en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- Vamos Ron, no estaría en esta oficina con esa fastidiosa secretaria si no fuera un buen auror – dijo riendo mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo - ¡Que sorpresa! Siéntate, siéntate – dijo tras saludarlo y lo acompañaba a uno de los sofás de cuero negros en la oficina, la cual no era por nada pequeña o modesta, tres sillones grandes de tres puestos, de cuero negro en un espacio de la habitación, con una mesa de centro de la misma madera que las paredes entre ellos. Al fondo de la oficina, un escritorio de caoba roja, enorme, tallado a mano seguramente. Varios muebles más, un bar, algunos archivos, decoraciones, alfombras y vaya… si comienzo sin duda no acabo hoy, en resumidas cuentas, no se había escatimado en su construcción para nada.

- Gracias, pues tenia que traer unos papeles al departamento de juegos y no podía evitar estar acá sin pasar a verte.

- No, claro que no, no te lo hubiera perdonado.

- Además hay algo más que quiero decirte y pues… quería hablar contigo en persona siempre te he tenido mucha confianza y creí que debia hablar de esto… tu sabes frente a frente.

- ¿Paso algo¡Dime!

- Lo que pasa Harry es que… ¡Hermione y yo nos casaremos! – el dijo de un solo golpe riendo.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tras exhalar todo el aliento que había contenido.

- ¡Me habías asustado pedazo de animal¡Felicidades Ron!

- ¡Gracias!

- ¿Cuando sucedió esto?

- Hace unos días, no te escribimos nada por que quería decírtelo en persona y bueno, hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte.

- ¿Dime?

- Pues tenemos mucho tiempo de ser amigos, y la verdad te considero como mi mejor amigo.

- Claro, yo tambien Ron.

- Me alegro, pero quería saber si estarías de acuerdo con ser mi padrino de bodas.

- ¡Claro¡Nada me haría más Feliz! Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo caminando hacia el bar mientras servia a medias dos copas con un fino liquido celeste pálido. Le entrego una a Ron y él se quedo con la otra mientras la alzaba – Por ti y por Hermione, porque sean siempre muy felices.

- Y por el mejor padrino de bodas que hay – dijo Ron riendo, brindaron y tomaron sus copas. – oye que te parece si vamos por un café o algo si tienes tiempo.

- ¡Claro! Siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes, además esto hay que celebrar esto como se merece y no me vendría del todo mal un descanso, esta semana ha sido de…

- Disculpe Señor Potter – dijo Gladis entrando a la habitación de nuevo – es el Señor Korkos, dice que es urgente que lo vea.

- Discúlpame un momento Ron por favor, solo atiendo esto y vamos por ese café.

- Claro, descuida – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- No, por favor, siéntate, además estoy seguro que a Korkos le gustara conocerte. Hazlo pasar Gladis por favor.

La rubia salió de la habitación mientras entraba en ella un gran hombre, de cabellos castaños oscuros, cuerpo musculoso y grande, ojos negros como la noche y piel morena.

- _¿Que sucede Korkos?_ – pregunto Harry en español _(N/A: recuerden que originalmente hablan en ingles)_

- _Disculpe por venir asi Señor _Potter – hablaba con acento Catalán – _solo que quería decirle personalmente que ese problema que teníamos _– dijo volteando a ver a Ron como dudando si decirlo o no – _esta bajo control._

- _Me alegro, y descuida, puedes hablar libremente_ – le dijo comprendiendo las miradas que le hacia a Ron – _te presento a Ron Weasley_. Ron – dijo hablándole de nuevo en ingles – este es Julio Korkos, uno de los aurores que tengo en España trabajando en la fuga que habían tenido de la prisión, en la misma que te estabas encargando en Inglaterra.

- Oh si, mucho gusto Korkos – dijo Ron estrechándole la mano.

- Un placer Señor Weasley – le dijo hablando en un perfecto ingles.

- Creí que no hablaba ingles.

- No, si lo hablo, pero no sabia quien era y no quería que se supiera lo que le traía a decir al Señor Potter, disculpe si le ofendí.

- No se preocupe, lo entiendo – dijo sonriéndole – ¿Asi que ya por fin esta bajo control todo?

- Si, ya esta todo en orden.

- Me alegro, nuestras fronteras terrestres y de aparición estaban bajo extrema vigilancia. Ya nos habían cansado para serle honesto.

- Si, lo se, a nosotros tambien ya nos había cansado, pero ya no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- Al menos ya no lo hay hoy – dijo Harry – les aseguro que mañana me llamaran de Alemania o Francia sobre algún otro problema.

- Bueno amigo – le dijo Ron tomándolo por el hombro – eso te pasa por aceptar este trabajo, yo solo me preocupo de Inglaterra.

- Y yo de España – le dijo Korkos sonriendo.

Al poco tiempo se despido de los dos partiendo hacia España de nuevo. Los dos amigos salieron de la oficina de Harry tras unos minutos más de plática.

- Bueno ¿Vamos por ese café o no?

- Si claro vamos.

- Gladis, saldré con el Señor Weasley, encargate que nadie me moleste hasta que vuelva.

- Pero Señor ¿Y las citas que tiene¿Y la reunión con…? – pero Harry le sonrió haciéndola callar de lo embobada que estaba, a Harry no le gustaba ser el centro de atracción o que hablaran mucho de él, pero sin duda sabia lo que decían a sus espaldas y lo beneficioso que podía ser en algunos casos, sin mencionar que sabia justamente como callar a esas molestas secretarias de la Comunidad que no parecían tener algo mejor que hacer que pasear por donde él iba.

- Estoy seguro que te las podrás arreglar, vamos Ron - Subieron a un elevador en donde las mismas secretarias con las que se había topado Ron antes estaba en él, probablemente habían salido a almorzar; pero al ver entrar a Harry al elevador todas aguantaban la respiración al tenerlo asi de cerca.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas español e italiano?

- Desde que me tomo una poción para poder hacerlo – le dijo Harry riendo – acá debo saber todos los idiomas que se hablan en la comunidad y si los aprendía por la manera difícil no terminaría nunca, es mas fácil con la poción.

- Vaya… Mione se volvería loca con ella, podría leer todos los libros de los que siempre habla, dice que todo es mejor siempre en su idioma original.

- Si, no lo dudo… Ron – dijo tras unos segundos de silencio dijo dudando - ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

- Bien – le dijo Ron sin verlo a los ojos, la verdad no se atrevía a decirle que ese brillo que tenían antes sus ojos se había perdido – le diseñara el vestido de novia a Hermione – le dijo para tratar de cambiar un poco el tema.

- Vaya, sin duda será el mas bello, todo lo que Ginny hacia siempre era hermoso – dijo con voz melancólica.

Las secretarias se veían mutuamente ¿Estaba hablando de ese modo Harry Potter sobre alguna mujer? Se sabía de memoria la vida amorosa de Harry, no más de lo que se podía leer en los periódicos amarillistas, sabían que había sido novio de Ginevra Weasley, la famosa diseñadora de ropa, asi que ese seria un chisme el cual en cuestión de segundos estaría en boca de todos.

- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberla dejado? – pregunto Ron sabiendo que no debia haberse metido en ese tema.

- Para serte honesto Ron… no hay un solo día que no piense en ella y como seria las cosas si estuviéramos juntos como antes, pero yo acá y ella en Londres, hubiera sido difícil aunque lo hubiéramos querido.

- Tal vez – dijo dejando a Harry con muchas preguntas - Ella hará la ropa de todos para la boda, sin falta la tendrás acá tomándote las meditas para el tuyo – Harry rió nostálgicamente mientras creaba una cuenta regresiva en su cerebro de cuando seria ese día en que la volviera a ver. Salieron por fin del elevador dejando a las secretarias cuchucheando como gallinas en madrugada.

- ¿Y a donde piensas que vayamos? Conozco un buen café a un par de cuadras de acá – dijo mientras subían a un lujoso Volvo mientras el chofer le abría la puerta.

- Si no te molesta había quedado con una amiga acá cerca, tambien le gustaría conocerte.

- ¿Amiga?

- Si, solo amiga Potter, quedamos en vernos en el café de la calle Lipputti.

- Cuidado Hermione, cuando el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta. _Andiamo a la Via Lipputti (_Vamos a la calle Lipputti) – le dijo al chofer mientras este arrancaba y se introducía en las calles de Milán.

- ¡Cállate! Nada de eso, además ira con su prometido un tal Marco Nodari.

- ¿Nodari? Nodari, Nodari…Me suena familiar

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Si, es de la Comunidad, trabaja en el departamento de las embajadas, se encarga de ver todo eso de los demas países que participan y los que desean entrar, buena persona.

- Me alegro, dime ¿Cómo te ha ido desde que llegaste? Hemos leído tus cartas pero nunca nada es como hablarlo.

- Si, es verdad, pues al principio me costo asimilar la idea de todo eso, me conoces, nunca he sido del tipo de persona mandona y llegar a este cargo trajo muchos cambios para mi – dijo mientras comenzaba a charlar con Ron sobre como vivía el día a día en la Comunidad – y prácticamente eso es todo lo que hago

- Vaya, nunca tienes un día igual al otro.

- No, nunca, aunque preferiría ir yo a las misiones que enviar a los demas ¿y como fue que te atreviste a pedirle matrimonio a Hermione? Si mal no recuerdo eres un cobarde en ese tema del romanticismo y eso.

- ¡Oye! Yo tambien puedo ser romántico.

- Si, si te esfuerzas.

- ¡Deja de reírte Potter! Pues sabes cuanto la amo y un día me desperté sabiendo que era lo que debia hacer, ese mismo día fui a comprar el añillo y un par de días mas tarde cuando salimos se lo propuse en… - comenzó contándole a su amigo como había sido todo, parecían dos mujeres hablando de eso, la toma de verdad era divertida de asimilar.

- Vaya que eres cursi Ronnald Weasley.

- Cállate que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo con Gi… - pero no termino de decir lo que iba a decir. Había hablado con Harry muchas veces sobre lo mucho que le gustaría a él casarse con Ginny y esas cosas y Ron sabía perfectamente que Harry lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera separado.

- Ginny… pues no Ron, te equivocas, yo hubiera sido capaz de escribir con las estrellas que se casara conmigo.

- ¿Tanto asi la amabas Harry?

- Creo Ron… que aun la amo asi…

- ¿Estas seguro que hicieron lo correcto?

- No lo se, yo mismo me he preguntado muchas veces eso… pero jamás sabré si fue o no lo mejor.

- No se que decirte, por una parte como tu amigo siento que debo alentarte a tratar de reconquistarla, pero por otra como hermano de Ginny al ver todo lo que sufrió con sus discusiones y al separarse siento que debo decirte que te olvides de ella.

- Te entiendo… agradezco tu sinceridad, pero la verdad creo que no podré hacer nada ahora. Estoy seguro que Ginny ya recobro su vida, es una mujer fuerte y muy decidida y si se propuso rehacer su vida, creo que para ahora ya me ha superado por completo.

- Mira, tratare de ser lo más neutro posible. Has lo que tu corazón te diga, has lo que realmente quieres y deseas.

- claro amigo, gracias. Mira ya llegamos – dijo mientras Ron bajaba primero del auto – _lo que realmente quiero y deseo esta en Londres fuera de mi alcance_ – pensó mientras bajaba del auto y seguía a Ron dentro del café.

**

* * *

N/A: bueno que les pareció? ojala les haya gustado... y a los q nos les simpatizaba Fiorella no se preocupen que ella solo era un personaje mas para alargar un poco la trama... me parece q no volvera a salir, a menos q lo necesite, pero no tengo nada mas planeado para ella... **

**ya en el siguiente capitulo veran mas sobre Philipe y Ginny y q iran a hacer ese par de dos.. mil gracias por los rr's y por los q leen sin dejr su firma... espero q les este gustando como va el fic... **

**nos leemos!!**

**jamesandmolly**


	8. 8 revelaciones

**N/A: hola todos! perdon por la demora pero inspiracion CERO! ademas q tube q leer Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!!!!! eeeee! al fin! q les parecio a uds?? yo mejor no digo nada por lo q no lo han leido aun... aunq si lo recomiendo jeje **

**bueno no los entretengo mas! los miro abajo...  
**

* * *

**8. revelaciones.**

- Hola, soy Philipe Faeh – le dijo un apuesto hombre de cabellos negros revueltos.

Ginny seguía boquiabierta, tal vez era la impresión de ver una cara nueva tras varios días que no lo hacia o podría ser que en el estado en el que se encontraba que la hacia mas susceptible a caer en los encantos de otros, sea lo que fuera la había cautivado.

- Disculpa, creo que me equivoque de departamento.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es que yo estaba buscando a otra persona, lo siento – dijo mientras daba la vuelta.

- No, no – dijo tras unos segundos en los que vago en su mente - yo no soy Hermione _"duh Ginny, obvio que no eres Hermione!"_ – pensó mientras se recriminaba internamente – es decir, se que vienes **solo** por Hermione _"¡Merlín! Que te pasa Ginevra_" es decir… pasa, entra, Hermione no tardara en volver. Yo soy Ginny, mucho gusto – dijo mientras le daba la mano – _"bien Weasley, por fin dices algo coherente"_ – pensó mientras le daba la mano al joven.

- Encantado – le dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

- Hermione no tarda en volver, solo salio acá cerca, ya vendrá ¿No la quieres esperarla adentro?

- Si claro, vamos amor – No fue hasta ese entonces que Ginny se dio cuenta de una pequeña que le acompañaba, medio dormida en una careola azul a su derecha. Era una preciosa bebe de pocos cabellos rizados pelirrojos en su diminuta cabecilla redonda.

- ¿Es...es tu hija? – le pregunto al cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- Si – dijo el moreno viendo a su pequeña hija que veía con los ojos de ojos café rojizos, casi como chocolate, toda la habitación.

- Es encantadora, toma asiento por favor – le dijo mientras lo conducía a la sala – Hermione como te dije, no tardara en volver, salio un momento a acompañar a una escritora que estaba acá con ella antes.

- Oh ya veo.

- ¿Tú eres nuevo con ella no es asi? No te había visto por acá antes.

- No, si soy algo nuevo, vine la semana pasada para hablar sobre mi libro por primera vez con ella. No te vi antes, disculpa, no te molesta que te trate de tu verdad?

- No para nada – le dijo sonriendo – la verdad no estuve en Londres la semana pasada, viaje a América a la _fashion week_ de Nueva York.

- A si es verdad, eres la famosa diseñadora de quien todos hablan.

- Gracias – le dijo un poco ruborizada – ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Emily.

- Hola Emily – dijo la pelirroja hablándole a la bebe haciéndola sonreír.

- Le agradas.

- Si, siempre me han dicho que tengo algo especial con los niños ¿Puedo? – dándole a entender que la quería cargar.

- Claro – dijo mientras le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se la entregaba.

- Hola corazoncito… Hola cielo… ¿Cómo esta usted¿Hum¿Cómo esta? – Le decía mientras la sostenía en su regazo haciéndola balbucear cosas ininteligibles y sonreír – ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

- Tres meses… y tienen razón.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Los que te han dicho que eres buena con los niños, serás una buena madre algún día, si no es que ya lo eres – se apresuro a decir torpemente.

- No, no lo soy descuida, además creo que al paso que voy seré una buena tía – le dijo bromeando. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Philipe inspecciono todo el lugar con la mirada mientras Ginny seguía jugando con Emily.

- ¿Y desde hace mucho que conoces a Hermione?

- Vaya… podría que decir que desde toda la vida. Estudio con mi hermano en el mismo colegio al que yo fui y desde pequeña que la conozco, como los once o diez años.

- Uff, si es bastante.

- Si, ya este año cumpliríamos cuatro años de tener el apartamento, aunque ahora me quedare yo sola.

- ¿Y eso porque? Disculpa que me incumba en tus asuntos.

- No, no hay problema, lo que sucede es que se casa.

- ¿En serio? Vaya eso no lo sabia.

- ¿No? Pues si, Mione se casa.

- ¿Y quien fue el afortunado que se la robo al mundo? No me malinterpretes pero Hermione es una mujer, aparte de atractiva muy inteligente y bueno varias cosas mas.

- Si te comprendo. Pues con mi hermano, si, ellos dos comenzaron a salir un años después de terminar el colegio y pues acá los tienes ya a punto de casarse.

- Que linda historia, se parece a mi novela.

- ¿Asi? Dime de que trata tu novela.

- Pues es sobre dos personas, un hombre y una mujer claro, que sentían algo por el otro desde hacia mucho tiempo pero ninguno lo aceptaba sino hasta un día en el que se podría decir que se declararon su amor.

- Suena interesante.

- Si, espero que sea bueno.

- ¿Y que mas? – le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba con la pequeña en sus brazos hasta las ventanas.

- Pues se enamoran, están juntos, se aman y adoran todo parece perfecto pero comienzan a discutir – Ginny se paro cuando lo oyó, de cierto modo le recordaba a una historia que ella conocía muy bien – y pues se les hace cada vez mas difícil estar juntos, al cabo de un tiempo a ella le ofrecen un trabajo en el extranjero, el cual seria una verdadera estupidez si rechazara – hasta ese punto Ginny no oía mas lo que le decía, simplemente volaba entre sus recuerdos – hasta allí va… aun no se que final ponerle, no estoy seguro si hacerla una historia de amor o una en la que los personajes no estén juntos.

- Vaya… se oye… se oye muy bien – dijo tratando de disimular la debilidad en su voz.

- Si, espero que Hermione me logre ayudar en eso.

- Estoy segura que lo hará, es muy buena en lo que hace – Philipe le hablo un poco más sobre su novela y los libros que había escrito antes, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Philipe había llegado al departamento y Hermione aun no aparecía; en ese momento Emily comenzó a llorar, Ginny la trato de calmar pero no pudo.

- Tal vez tenga hambre – le dijo a su padre.

- Si, puede ser, acá le tengo el biberón… por algún lado esta… solo… - Dijo mientras buscaba entre la bolsa del bebe la que tenia a parte de las cosas de la niña, varios papeles, lapiceros, libros, Ginny juraría que vio un zapato allí dentro.

- ¡Ah! Acá esta – dijo el sacando un biberón de la bolsa haciendo caer una barita de ella. De inmediato la cogio y guardo de nuevo, viendo nervioso a Ginny.

- Descuida – le dijo ella mientras le daba el biberón a Emily – yo tambien soy bruja.

- Uff, que alivio – dijo mientras se le relajaban los hombros – no sabes en los líos en lo que me he metido por esta cosa – dijo guardando en su chaqueta la varita – parece que ya se durmió – le dijo tras varios minutos en los que Emily había devorado el biberón por completo.

- Si.

- Permíteme, la acuesto de nuevo – dijo tomando entre sus brazos a su hija y colocándola de nuevo en la carreola, saco una sabanita rosa con conejitos en ella y la arropo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

- Haces un estupendo trabajo – le dijo Ginny – estoy segura que su madre esta orgullosa del padre que tiene su hija – él moreno solo medio sonrió mientras guardaba el biberón vacío de nuevo.

- Eso espero, veras, la madre de Emily murió hace unos meses.

- Oh merlín, lo siento mucho.

- Descuida, fue hace casi ya tres meses, Emily tenía tan solo dos semanas de haber nacido, ella ya estaba enferma sabes... y el embarazo y parto solo la debitaron más – dijo mientras se sentaba con la vista perdida.

- No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres – le dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado, de cierto modo se sentía muy agusto con Philipe y era como si o conociera de toda la vida.

- No, creo que es hora que lo hable, no lo he hablando con nadie y espero no te moleste que lo haga contigo.

- No, para nada, prosigue.

- Marisa, la madre de Emily, era la mujer mas bella del mundo¡Te lo aseguro! Tenía los más puros ojos de todos, yo solía escribirle todas las noches cuando éramos novios y después de casarnos se convirtió en mi musa. Tratamos de tener hijos dos años después de casarnos pero por algún modo no podíamos, tres meses después nos enteramos que la razón por la que no podía quedar embarazada era por que estaba enferma. Vivíamos en Escocia, ella era originaria de allá pero nos conocimos en un aeropuerto en Francia, ella venia de una reunión con unos ejecutivos para los que trabajaba y yo de un simposium de escritores. Desde allí te podría jurar que fue amor a primera vista, sabes, es como cuando vez a una persona y con una sola mirada sabes que es la persona ideal para ti con la que quieres compartir todo.

- Si… vaya que se que es eso – le dijo mientras retrocedía unos años en el tiempo y viajaba hacia la estación del tren donde había visto a Harry por primera vez.

- Bueno, luego de que supimos de su enfermedad desistimos de nuestra idea de tener hijos, tanto médicos como medimagos nos lo habían recomendado, incluso habíamos pensado en adoptar a un niño en un par de meses cuando todo estuviera en orden. Deje de escribir cuando ella se enfermo mas gravemente, simplemente no me podía concentrar de saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer por evitar que sufriera. Había tenido dos crisis fuertes en las que había sido internada, no te puedes imaginar lo que fueron para mi esos días, sentía que el cielo se me juntaba con la tierra.

- Oh Dios, no me imagino lo que has de haber sufrido.

- Pero era fuerte, siempre salía adelante y con una sonrisa en labios. Un día después del trabajo llegue a casa y la encontré en un sillón de la sala llorando con un papel en manos con el encabezado del hospital en él, pensé lo peor, pero me desconcertó ver que lloraba sonriendo, eran lágrimas de felicidad; ese día me dijo que estaba embarazada. Ella era tan feliz con la idea de ser madre, sabia que no era bueno para su salud, habíamos tomado todas las precauciones pero aun asi no evitamos que Emily estuviera en camino. Los medimagos le recomendaron extremo cuidado, ella les obedeció en todo asi fuera si debia beber agua de cabeza, ella lo hacia, _"todo por este angelito que el cielo me regalo"_ solía decir, sabes, aun sueño en las noches con ella mientras se mecía cerca de la ventaba cantándole a Emily en su vientre, era mas que celestial verla.

A este punto Ginny estaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Philipe continuaba su relato.

- Yo no podía… es decir me dolía verla a los ojos todos los días y ver como la vida se le escapaba de ellos, ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes, se fatigaba con mas facilidad, estaba cada día mas débil. A medida que el embarazo avanzaba podía hacer menos cosas, el niño y la enfermedad se la estaban comiendo viva. Luego tras largas penas llego el día del nacimiento de Emily, no fue por anda fácil, pero Marisa lucho hasta el último momento por traer al mundo a su angelito. Luego de eso se vino abajo, día tras día empeoraba el doble, hasta que una mañana ya no lo soporto mas, dos semanas después del nacimiento de Emily murió en el hospital, no había salido de él desde el parto.

- Philipe…

- Fue muy duro para mí, en especial por que ni ella ni yo teníamos familia, solo amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero no era lo mismo. Comencé a escribir luego de su muerte, antes de fallecer me dijo que se había dado cuenta que no escribía más desde que se había enfermado y que eso le dolía mucho más que todas las crisis que pudiera tener. Me dijo que no podría estar nunca en paz sabiendo que por su culpa yo había dejado de hacer lo que realmente me apasionaba. Asi que comencé a hacerlo de nuevo, en una especie de promesa para ella. Por eso es que busque a Hermione, se la calidad de su trabajo y quiero que este libro sea el mejor que haya, lo quiero perfecto, lo quiero para ella. Un mes luego de su muerte me traslade a Londres en donde vive un amigo mío con el cual comparto apartamento. Y acá me tienes – dio tratando de sonreír.

A Ginny las lagrimas le escurrían por las mejillas sonrojadas, sentía el dolor de Philipe, sentía lo que debió haber sido para él quedarse con una pequeña de tan solo dos semanas de vida completamente solo, sin saber que hacer o como hacerlo.

- Lo siento mucho Philipe. Yo misma he visto morir a muchas personas que me importaban y he sufrido perdidas muy importantes para mi, se que no se compara con lo que tu sufriste. Veras Harry, el hombre de mi vida, o al menos a quien yo consideraba el mejor para mi – le dijo llorando – se fue de Londres para trabajar en la comunidad en Italia…

Ginny ahora había comenzado a hablar tras esos largos nueve meses de silencio, al fin diría lo que le oprimía el pecho.

- Yo lo amaba como no te imaginas, es más estoy segura que aun lo amo. Pero ya no podíamos estar juntos, cada día peleábamos mas, cada día discutíamos por alguna estupidez que ahora si lo pienso bien eran tontadas que… que… la verdad no se ni por que lo hacíamos.

- El día de nuestro aniversario, hace unos nueve meses mas o menos, llegue a su casa, él me había dejado plantada en el restaurante donde habíamos quedado en comer, llego borracho hasta los pies, me había dicho que venía de una reunión del trabajo, yo estaba tan enojada que no le di tiempo a explicarme las cosas, ese día discutimos, le eché en cara que a él no le importaba lo nuestro y fui yo la que sugerí que nos separáramos¡Me arrepiento tanto de mis palabras!

- Desde que tengo memoria estaba enamorada de él, crecí oyendo la historia de Harry Potter y como derroto a Lord Voldemort la primera vez, luego de verlo en el anden de Hogwarts en su primer año, supe que más que nada en el mundo deseaba conocerlo, luego que se hizo mejor amigo de mi hermano las cosas no me podían ir mejor, Salí con varios chicos antes de estar con él, si me agradaban todos ellos, pero solo lo hacia para tratar de sacármelo de la mente. Pero tras un día por fin sucedió lo mejor y comenzamos a salir y claro que nos separamos antes de graduarnos del colegio, nos costo mucho mantener el contacto mientras él perseguía a Lord Voldemort y se libraba esa batalla, pero logramos mantener una relación de amigos por algún; tiempo aunque ninguno de los dos admitiré que moríamos por el otro. Pero por fin tras varios obstáculos logramos estar juntos y todos esos años de felicidad con el los tire al caño al decirle que _nos diéramos un tiempo. _

- Esa noche recuerdo bien que no le di tiempo a que me explicara, que había venido de la reunión en donde habían celebrado que había aceptado el puesto en la Comunidad como jefe de aurores. Si hubiera sabido eso antes tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas, no lo se… pero no puedo cambiar mis paso, ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Sabes… la última vez que lo vi fue al día siguiente que nos separamos, en casa de mis padres donde le hicieron una despedida, después de eso solo he sabido de él por las noticias o por mis hermanos o amigos, pero nada más.

- Se que es muy bueno en lo que hace, y se que me ha enviado sus saludos en cartas dirigidas a mis conocidos, pero yo jamás le he enviado una sola carta… jamás le he devuelto un solo saludo… jamás he… jamás he podido perdonarme que lo haya alejado de mi – dijo la pelirroja tras terminar de desnudar su alma mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro del fondo de su corazón. Philipe había oído atento todo el relato de la misma manera que Ginny lo había hecho con el suyo, los minutos seguían pasando y Hermione seguían sin llegar a casa.

- Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma, recuerda que para que se de una relación tienen que ser dos los involucrados, no solo uno si las cosas se dieron de esa manera, ten por sentado que fue decisión de los dos, créeme que si él no hubiera estado de acuerdo contigo algo hubiera hecho para impedirlo. Los hombres pueden ser algunas veces muy testarudos, créeme yo soy uno – le dijo tratando de animarla, ganando sacarle una sonrisa.

- Lo se, pero creo que las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas. Ahora que Hermione se casa en lo único que puedo pensar es en que lo mas probable es que él sea el padrino de mi hermano y tenga que caminar con él hasta el altar, además – dijo mientras inhalaba hondo – lo tendré que ver para confeccionarle el traje para la boda, le prometí a Hermione y a Ron que yo misma me encargaría de los vestidos como regalo hacia ellos.

- Mira Ginny, tú y yo bien sabemos que esa es solo una excusa que pones para apantallar lo que realmente deseas. Solo viendo en tu interior, dentro de tu corazón lograras sacar la fuerza que necesitas para poder hacer eso, solo de lo mas profundo de tu ser puedes salir esa fuerza que necesitas para seguir adelante. Y te lo digo yo, que pase por ello; solo viendo en mi interior pude sacar a delante a Emily y comenzar a escribir de nuevo sin tener a Marisa a mi lado.

- Gracias Philipe, se que no se compara lo que tu sufres a mis penas, pero si de algún modo te puedo ayudar, por favor házmelo saber y te prometo que haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, si asi fuera cuidarte a esta belleza en alguna ocasión.

- Muchas gracias Ginny, de verdad te lo agradezco y lo tendré en cuenta – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un fuerte abrazo amistoso...

- Uff, al fin encontré al Maura, y no me lo creerás, pero de un solo fuimos a su casa a escribir el final de su historia por eso que me tarde y… Oh Philipe, estas acá, pero Ginny… ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Hermione al entrar a su departamento y ver a ambos con los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas, abrazados a media sala.

- Nada… nada Herm – le dijo Ginny secándose los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas – si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer y estoy segura que ustedes tambien. Adiós Philipe, fue un gusto haberte conocido, dale mis saludos a Emily cuando despierte – dijo mientras salía hacia su recamara, a llorar y pensar en ese amor que había perdido.

* * *

Una hora después se había ya lavado la cara y se había puesto a trabajar en unos vestidos para la próxima colección en su mesa de dibujo en el cuarto de visitas. Oyó como Hermione y Philipe salían de la oficina de Hermione y se despedían, luego oyó como su amiga tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

- Nok, nok ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro Herm, pasa.

- Que bien se ve eso.

- Gracias, aunque no se si dejarle las mangas o no ¿Tú que crees?

- Yo lo haría sin mangas, se ve más lindo asi.

- A ver que te parece esto… - dijo mientras garabateaba algo sobre el borrador de ese diseño.

- ¡Asi esta perfecto!

- Gracias, ahora la parte de atrás, pero luego – dijo guardando su lápiz - ¿Querías hablarme de algo?

- Pues la verdad si, me quede con la curiosidad de que había pasado entre tu y Philipe hoy.

- Pues… es una larga historia – dijo suspirando.

- Tengo tiempo.

- Verás, como no venias comenzamos a hablar, y me contó sobre su esposa ¿Sabias que estuvo casado?

- Claro, por eso la novela que quiere hacer y la hija… - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Pero sabes que es lo que le sucedió a su esposa?

- No, no hable de eso con él, no hubiera estado bien visto que se lo preguntara si nuestra relación era meramente profesional.

- Si tienes razón, pero la cosa es que me hablo de ella, me dijo que tenian mucho tiempo de no hablar de ello y que necesitaba desahogarse, y pues me contó toda su historia, pobre no te imaginas todo lo que sufrió… - dijo mientras le resumía la historia de Philipe robándole mas de un suspiro a Hermione – luego de eso me recordé de todo lo mío con Harry, tambien necesitaba desahogarme.

- ¿Pero no estoy yo acá contigo para eso?

- Si lo se, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien más, alguien que no conociera nuestro pasado solo lo que sucedió de ultimo. Me sentí muy agusto hablando con él, me sentí… sentí como si con el pudiera hablar de todo, sin importar que tenia pocas horas de conocerlo.

- Me alegro – dijo tras ver como un brillo que no veía en los ojos e su amiga en muchos meses volvía nacer en ellos – ¿No te estarás enamorando?

- ¡Enamorando! Claro que no… espero.

- Hay Ginny – dijo Hermione riendo.

- No te burles.

- No lo hago.

- Entonces deja de reírte… tu crees… tu crees que…

- ¿Qué Ginny?

- ¿Qué Harry se moleste si comienzo a ver a los hombres como algo mas que amigos?

- No veo por que deba hacerlo – le dijo tras pensarlo – tu me has dicho que terminaron bien, no creo que haya motivo por el que deba molestarse contigo por que tu comiences a salir con amigos.

- Si, creo que si, después de todo no le debo nada y no tengo por que darle explicaciones.

- Claro, pero has lo que tu corazón quiere Ginny, no lo que cabecita loca te diga, algunas veces te da cada consejo que la verdad… - le dijo riendo.

- ¡Deja eso!

- Bueno, me voy para que sigas trabajando.

Hermione salio de la habitación dejando a Ginny pensativa¿Debería rehacer su vida? Habían pasado varios meses desde que había terminado con Harry y no había salido con nadie desde entonces, sabia que seguía sintiendo algo por Harry, pero no sabia si él seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Después de todo debia seguir adelanta, no con Philipe precisamente, pero no estaría más que volviera a salir con sus amigos de vez en cuando… la pelirroja no había dibujado nada mas, pensando en todo eso hasta que Hermione la saco de su ensueño

- ¿China o Mexicana?

- ¿Ah? – dijo sin entender lo que le decía.

- Para cenar ¿china o mexicana? Te toca a ti decidir.

- China está bien.

* * *

**N/A: y bn? q creen q pasara ahora con ginny y philipe? les adelanto q no habra ningun spoiler del ultimo libro en la historia...ya esta escrita hasta el capitulo 14 y no tiene nada les pueda aruinar el final para los q no lo han leido... **

**regresando al tema...necesito sus rr's para saber si les esta gustando por esta caminando la historia, ademas q me cargan las pilas para seguir escribiendo jeje...les dejo un adelantito del proximo capitulo para ver si les agradara**

- de acuerdo – dijo dejando a Ginny en el mismo estado de antes y con las mismas preocupaciones de antes, aunque ahora _estaba decidida que rehacer su vida… poco a poco claro… pero lo haría._

**pero bueno... espro les haya gustado, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto y espero q me digan q les parecio el 7mo libro los q lo leyeron xq yo me quede algo rara despues de leerlo jeje... **

**saludos!**

**jamesandmolly**_  
_


End file.
